


Déjà senti

by fgalaxy_0418



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgalaxy_0418/pseuds/fgalaxy_0418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha 'Tony' Stark.</p><p>El unico nombre que escucha y relaciona con una memoria de una sonrisa cálida, atesorada durante años. Una sensación extrañamente familiar de latidos acelerados que ya había sentido en su débil corazón antes del suero, hace ya tantos años atrás, se vuelvan presentes al ver en su mente unos grandes ojos curiosos color chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño capricho mío, he de confesar. Ya le tenía dandole vueltas al asunto cuando salió de colada en una de tantas conversaciones importantes de dominación mundial con clumsykitty pero hasta hace poco tuve un 'vomito verbal' y me la pasé escribiendo las ultimas horas en mi cuaderno y otras tantas al pasarlas a mi ordenador.
> 
> Me prometí escribir algo con la versión femenina de Tony, no dejaré mi promesa como un sueño.
> 
> Un pequeño regalo para la loca felina amiga mía que muy bien sabe que terminaré con un final de Disney.

Observa encantado y fascinado la casa frente a el, es demasiado grande con un verde jardín igual de gigantesco rodeado de arboles y flores apenas pasan aquella barda metálica. El pequeño no puede evitar relacionar aquella casa con los cuentos que le relata su madre antes de irse dormir o simplemente para distraerlo en una de esas noches de insomnio en donde estará enfermo gracias a sus débiles pulmones y pobre sistema inmunológico desde que nació.

“¡Ma’, la casa es enorme!”

“Lo se corazón.”

“¿Estas segura que no es un castillo como aquel cuento de anoche?”

“Estoy segura.” Le afirmó su madre con una sonrisa, antes de tomar la mano de su hijo para que no se perdiera de vista. “Vamos, nos han de estar esperando.”

Si la casa le era impresionante, por dentro era simplemente maravilloso; candelabros de cristal, floreros finos con las flores más exuberantes y hermosas de la temporada a un lado de aquellos grandes ventanales de la casa, muebles y adornos preciosos haciendo juego con las hermosas paredes adornadas de fotografías y cuadros hermosos de personas reconocidas que el pequeño ojo azul había escuchado o leído por ahí cuando había una exposición.

Steve se sintió fuera de lugar mientras caminaba por aquel piso tan pulido de tal modo que hacía posible ver su propio reflejo.

Aun tomado de la mano de su madre se dirigieron a una de las varias habitaciones de aquella mansión donde una linda mujer joven de cabello castaño, casi rubio, los recibe acompañada con otras dos figuras. Con una sonrisa en aquellos labios rojos les da la bienvenida, aunque su ojos cafés se puede apreciar una mirada cansada, el pequeño oji azul se puede dar cuenta pues es igual al que su madre le regala cuando vuelve a casa después de aquellos turnos dobles en el hospital.

La mujer se veía amable y delicada en aquel vestido verde junto con aquel collar de pequeñas perlas rodeando su fino cuello; le agradó al notar que carecía de aquella mirada molesta que la mayoría de las señoras dueñas de casas grandes tenían y regalaban a cualquier persona que no tuviera una igual.

Las pequeñas figuras que la acompañaban eran claramente sus hijos, pues contaban con las mismas fracciones de su madre. El niño, al parecer uno que otro año más grande que él, tenía los mismos ojos que su madre con un brillo travieso y el mismo estilo de cabello aunque en un tono más oscuro, casi negro como la tinta a comparación de la niña que lo acompañaba pues era más pequeña incluso más que Steve (el rubio se sorprendió, pues la mayoría de los niños de su vecindario eran más grandes que él) con el cabello rizado en color castaño igual que sus ojos grandes y expresivos, solo que estos mostraban un brillo tan singular que le provocaba al pequeño un ligero vuelco al corazón.

“Sarah, gracias por venir.” La voz es dulce y cálida pero al mismo tiempo decidida y firme.

“Vine tan pronto me entere, señora Stark.” Steve posó su vista entre ambos niños, el peli negro le regalo una sonrisa traviesa y su hermana lo miraba con tanta atención que sentía el impulso de esconderse detrás de su mamá. “Espero que el señor Stark se recupere pronto.”

“Ya lo conoces, aun estando enfermo no puede dejar su trabajo a un lado.” La señora Stark le regalo una sonrisa a la mujer rubia, antes de bajar la mirada y posarlos en Steve. “No me habías dicho que traías compañía. Buenas tardes jovencito.”

“Buenas tardes, señora.” Contestó automáticamente el pequeño, sintiendo sus mejillas ligeramente tibias.

“¡Oh! Un señorito muy educado además de buena apariencia.” El pequeño sentía sus mejillas calientes y se escondió detrás de su madre por aquel halago por parte de aquella señora que solo soltó una risa cantarina al ver su reacción.

Escuchó las risas de ambas mujeres y sintió un leve empujón por parte de su madre, haciendo que el levante la vista y vea la pequeña inclinación de cabeza de la rubia acompañada de una mirada de ‘ _Vamos Steve, no seas tímido.’_

“Gracias señora Stark.”

“No podía dejarlo solo en casa.” Aclaró Sarah mientras acariciaba distraídamente los cabellos de su hijo. “Además creí que era una buena idea traerlo para que conociera a los señoritos de la casa de tanto le he hablado.”

“Tu hijo sería un excelente tutor para Howard en cuestión de modales, entonces.”

“¡Mamá!” Exclamó el peli negro ofendido por el comentario de su madre. “Yo si tengo modales.”

“Pues te serviría como un repaso entonces, _dolcezza_.” Le exclamó su madre. “Igual que a tu hermana, Natasha, que se la pasa arruinando sus vestidos con sus aventuras.”

“Steve podría ser su nuevo compañero de aventuras.” Ofreció la rubia, ignorando deliberadamente la cara sorprendida de su hijo de nueve años que intentaba decirle con la mirada que era una pésima idea.

“Pero pensé que le gustaba ser nuestra compañera de aventuras, señora Rogers.” Exclamó la pequeña llevándose ambas manos hacia su boca como un gesto de sorpresa, su hermano riéndose entre dientes al ver la reacción de ella.

“Mhm, no, lo siento cariño.” Fue la respuesta de Sarah, después de fingir que lo pensaba unos segundos. La niña solo hizo un puchero como respuesta. “No pongas esa cara, no pueden decir que sus aventuras no son exhaustivas.”

“Además la señora Rogers aquí presente no puede ayudarlos con sus aventuras, tiene que atender a tu padre.”

Ambos hermanos asistieron con la cabeza ante la mención de su padre, con un gesto serio durante unos breves milésimas de segundo antes de desaparecer. Cualquiera fuera la condición y relación del señor Stark con sus hijos para que causara esa reacción y la mirada tensa y triste de la señora Stark, le intrigaba a Steve más no tener el valor de preguntar. Cualquiera que fuera no era su asunto y dudaba que le dieran una respuesta si tenia el valor de preguntar.

“Steve, ellos son los señoritos de la casa: Howard y-“

“ _Piccolo Bambino._ ” Intervino Natasha con una sonrisa, antes de voltear hacia su madre y recibir una sonrisa radiante de su parte mientras su hermano bufaba divertido. “Así me llama mi mamá o simplemente _Bambino_. Tu también me puedes llamar así, hijo de la señora Rogers.”

“Steve.” Fue la única respuesta del rubio a aquello ultimo dicho por la castaña.

“Stevie.”

“Es un gusto conocerte Steve.” Fue el turno de Howard en extender su mano y omitiendo el apodo que le había dado su hermana al hijo de la señora Rogers.

Steve miró la mano extendida. ¿Era alguna clase de prueba, quizá? Howard movió levemente su muñeca sin dejar de sonreír, y solo porque sintió un pequeño golpe detrás de su nuca por parte de su madre, extendió su mano dándose un apretón de manos ambos niños en forma de saludo. Satisfecha, la señora Rogers le volvió a peinar las suaves hebras de su único hijo, susurrándole que se comportara e informándole que estaría cerca antes de irse detrás de la señora Stark, dejando a Steve viéndola partir con melancolía.

Howard pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Steve mientras Natasha se colgaba del brazo del rubio, ambos hermanos regalándole una sonrisa tan brillante que le recordaban a las viejas cucharas de plata de la abuela cuando estaban recién pulidas bajo el sol.

“Muy bien Stevie, nosotros…” Steve tuvo que bajar la mirada hacia la castaña, lo cual era raro pues nunca había bajado la mirada y mucho menos la cabeza para mirar a alguien antes, y escuchaba como el peli negro hacia sonido de re doble de tambores dandole un toque de suspenso. “¡Iremos a una aventura!”

* * *

Puede sentir el sabor metálico en su boca, mientras trata de levantarse del suelo de aquel sucio callejón. Puede escuchar las risas de aquellos bravucones burlándose de él, solo por tratar de evitar que le quitaran a Ernie Williams, su vecino de seis años, una pequeña bolsa con dulces que había recibido de sus padres como regalo de cumpleaños.

Aun cuando su madre le pidió que no se metiera en problemas y enredos, no puede evitar meterse cuando ve una injusticia y no hacer nada al respecto… A veces se da cuenta un poco tarde que no se va ir de ahí sin recibir un buen golpe o dos.

Le da una sutil mirada a su pequeño reloj de su muñeca, y se lamenta al ver que se le ha hecho tarde para llegar a su casa (aunque le alivia saber que no se ha roto durante la pelea). Los hermanos Stark le mandaron un telégrafo hace dos días atrás recordándole que celebrarían su cumpleaños tardío apenas pusieran un pie en Nueva York, pues estaban fuera de la ciudad por algún evento que envolvían el trabajo del señor Stark o algo por el estilo, ignorando las suplicas que no eran necesarias tantas molestias de celebrar su cumpleaños numero diez por parte del rubio.

No sabía porque pero sentía cierto calorcito en el pecho al saber que era bien recibido por ambos hermanos cuando llegaba a la mansión acompañando a su madre, llevándolo a aventuras y mostrando sus locos inventos - por parte de Howard- o escuchando las teorías y leyendo las mejoras de ciertos artefactos - por parte de Natasha- mientras se quejaba de las limitaciones y etiquetas por ser simplemente una niña.

“Deberías aprender a no meterte donde no te llaman.” Le amenazó el bravucón antes de darle una patada en la costilla, haciendo que el rubio de doblegara de dolor en el suelo pero aprieta los dientes y se levanta del suelo tropezando levemente en el proceso.

No les daría el gusto de escuchar ni un quejido de dolor y aprieta sus manos convirtiéndolos en puños antes de levantarlos a la altura de su rostro. Los bravucones solo se ríen de él en tono de burla. “Miren, piensa que nos puede ganar.”

Evita volver a mirar la hora, pues sabe que ya se ha hecho tarde y su madre empezaría a preocuparse por no verlo en casa, y con ello pensar en los peores escenarios pues no es una de las personas con mejor suerte cuando se trata de su salud si dejamos a un lado su poca suerte de ser el blanco predilecto de los bravucones por tratar de defender a los más débiles o solamente por su apariencia debilucha.

“¡Hey, idiotas!” Puede ver una figura familiar de cabello oscuro acercándose al callejón, antes de interponerse entre Steve y aquellos tres bravucones. “¡A la otra peleen con alguien de su tamaño!”

Los bravucones solamente se vuelven a reír, y el mayor de ellos solo hace un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a hacia el castaño, causando que los otros dos se lanzaran contra el. Cosa que no sirvió mucho cuando el castaño cogió una vieja papelera que estaba abandonada y les pegara en los costados a ambos bravucones que querían golpearlo.

“¿Porque siempre terminas en situaciones como estas?” Le susurró Bucky, poniéndose a un lado de Steve.

“Te he dicho que no me gusta quedarme viendo y no hacer nada cuando puedo evitarlo.” Le susurró de vuelta e ignoraba el ardor de su labio mientras veía a los tres chicos frente a ellos.

“¡Oigan!” Los bravucones se dieron la vuelta y unos recibió un puñetazo en la mejilla haciendo que cayera de espaldas. “Tres puertos contra dos niños es una pelea injusta.”

Puede ver a Howard sacudiéndose la mano con el que dio el puñetazo, estaba peinado de forma elegante como si fuera a algún lugar importante haciendo juego con aquel traje que traía puesto, y con una sonrisa ladina de lado.

“¿Y tu quien eres?” Exclamó el mayor de los tres bravucones. “Haz de ser uno de esos mariquitas por la forma en la que estas vestido, apuesto que ellos también lo son.”

“No, pero por la forma en que peleas y abusas de los más pequeños apuesto que tu eres uno.”

Steve puede ver a Natasha caminando dentro del callejón, dejando aturdidos tanto a los bravucones como el resto de ellos tres. Se alisa la falda de su vestido verde con las manos y las cejas alzadas dandole una mirada extrañamente seria, su cabello recogido de forma elegante bajo su sombrero.

“¿Quien demonios eres-?”

“Mi padre es Howard Anthony Walter Stark” Interrumpió la castaña sin dejar de mirarlo. “Y puedo dejar a tu padre sin trabajo con tan solo tronar mis dedos.”

Bucky puede ver el reconocimiento pasar por la cara de los bravucones, tomando sus gestos nerviosos, mientras la castaña no le quitaba la vista de encima al mayor. Hubo una pausa, dandole un toque de suspenso a la situación antes de sonreír. “Ya que me siento generosa es lo menos que puedo hacer.”

Steve puede ver que esa sonrisa es distinta, no es cálida ni alegre como las que le regala cada vez que llega a la mansión o concluyen alguna travesura, pues su sonrisa es fría y ensayada para personas como a las que no les cae bien. 

Camina tranquilamente hasta ponerse al lado del rubio, y lanza una mirada a Bucky, antes de darle una mueca a su hermano y volver a mirar a los bravucones que le regalan a la chica una mirada rencorosa aunque Bucky puede ver el miedo a una milla de distancia.

Howard Anthony Walter Stark, fabricante de armas y dueño de las empresas Stark también conocidas como una de las importantes del estado y sus alrededores. No es alguien con quien te quieras meter.

Regalándoles una mirada de odio a los cuatro por parte de aquellos bravucones, se van del lugar sin decir palabra.

“Caray.” Fue lo primero que soltó Natasha cuando quedaron solos, antes de sacar un pañuelo y tendérselo a Steve.

Howard solo soltó una carcajada mientras se llevaba las manos al vientre. “Nunca había visto tanto miedo en tan poco tiempo a causa de mi hermanita. Casi se hacen pipí en sus pantalones, si no lo han hecho ya.”

Ambos hermanos hacían contraste con aquel sucio callejón a causa de sus ropas. Bucky se sacudió los pantalones antes de tenderle la mano hacia el peli negro. “James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, amigo del idiota cabeza dura mejor conocido como Steve.”

“Howard Stark, el otro amigo de cabeza dura llamado Steve.” Aceptó la mano, dandole un pequeño apretón como saludo. “Y ella es mi hermana Natasha, también amigo del cabeza dura.”

“Oh así que ella es la famosa _Bambino.”_ La castaña solo le sonríe antes de aceptar la mano extendida de Bucky.

“Lo soy, aunque todos me llaman Natasha.”

“¿Natasha?” Exclamó extrañado el castaño e ignorando las miradas que le esta dando el rubio, para mirarla. “¿Solo Natasha? ¿Ningún apodo por tu nombre o algo?”

“Nuh huh.”

“Necesitas un apodo, tu nombre es demasiado formal para una niña de seis años.” Dijo mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza.

“Tengo ocho años.” Exclamó la castaña haciendo un puchero, mientras ignoraba la risilla se su hermano y la cara de frustración de Steve. “Solo porque sea bajita no significa que automáticamente sea menor.”

“Con mayor razón tenemos que darte un apodo, has durado demasiado tiempo sin uno.” Exclamó Bucky abrazándola por los hombros. “Debe ser original y único, como el mío.”

“¿Bucky?” Ahora fue turno de Howard preguntar. “¿Que significa Bucky?”

“Es diminutivo de Buchanan.” El mencionado solo hizo una mueca al escuchar su nombre por parte del rubio.

“Un pésimo nombre familiar, si quieren mi opinión.” Bucky aclaró. “¿Quien le pone a su hijo así? Ni siquiera a mi abuelo le gustaba su nombre.”

Con chasquido de lengua, dejan la conversación a un lado y le dan unos momentos a Steve para que se arregle un poco y coja un poco de aire antes de salir del callejón. Hay un carro estacionado a unos cuantos metros y Howard llama la atención del chofer.

“Por cierto, tu madre dice que estas en grandes problemas Stevie.”

“Genial.” Dice Steve en tono inexpresivo. “Gracias por el recado Natasha.”

“Por extrañas razones no podemos ir a celebrar tu cumpleaños en un lugar lujoso como teníamos planeado.” Fue lo primero que dice el peli negro al llegar con los demás y haciendo un gesto silencioso que lo siguieran. “Pues madre y padre aun están de viaje, así que tuvimos que improvisar.”

“¡Trajimos pastel de chocolate, Stevie!”

Los hermanos insisten que Bucky los acompañe a celebrar el cumpleaños atrasado de Steve, y por primera -y tal vez ultima vez- se sube a un coche de lujo, dirigiéndose a la casa de los Stark. De alguna manera olvidan mencionar que el pastel es demasiado grande como para alimentar un pelotón y la mesa esta repleta de comida que el rubio siempre había querido probar. Incluyen a todos los empleados de la casa en el festejo y le cantan ‘Feliz cumpleaños’ aun bajo las protestas del festejado.

Recorren la casa y terminan en el jardín, donde hay una casa del árbol con un columpio que comisionó la señora de la casa para las aventuras de sus hijos hace años atrás. Howard les habla de viejas aventuras debajo de aquel árbol mientras que Natasha esta en el columpio aportando detalles de la historia. No se dan cuenta que se ha ocultado el sol hasta que ven a Sarah Rogers con unas rebanadas de pastel y con un vaso de leche.

Bucky casi no se puede mover por todo lo que ha comido.

Howard perdió uno de sus juguetes mejorados en las ramas de los arboles.

Natasha se enoja con Howard y le lanza pastel en la cabeza cuando les dice que el segundo nombre de la castaña es Antoinette.

Steve le da el sobrenombre de Tony a Natasha, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de ella antes de gritar a los cuatro vientos con alegría y orgullo su nuevo sobrenombre.

Cuando llega a casa su refrigerador esta invadido por la comida que sobró del festejo, incluso Bucky recibió parte del banquete sorprendiendo a su madre por tanta comida que trajo consigo sin contar la gran rebanada de pastel.

Aun estando en la cama no puede conciliar el sueño por los eventos de aquel día, suele tardar otra hora en que el sueño haga su aparición y decida que es tiempo de apagar la lampara que esta en su mesita junto con el pañuelo de Natasha… No, _Tony,_ se recuerda, antes de irse a dormir.

Es uno de los mejores cumpleaños que ha tenido en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Steve estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para respirar, pero al parecer sus pulmones no querían ayudar en la tarea pues siente la garganta cerrada, los ojos llorosos y por mas bocados de aire que toma no entran en lo absoluto haciendo que su pecho ardiera por la falta de oxigeno.

Cierra los ojos y trata de tranquilizarse, pues sabe que entrando en pánico solo empeorará las cosas, mientras trata de ignorar las pulsaciones de sangre que hace se sienta mareado y golpeen con fuerza detrás de sus orejas. Piensa en los ejercicios de respiración que le ha enseñado su madre, trata de contar hacia atrás como le ha sugerido Bucky, trata de pensar en cosas calmadas como le mencionó Howard y repasa en su cabeza aquellas nanas que le regala Tony antes de tocar aquellas melodías en el piano.

Puede escuchar a lo lejos al doctor sobre los procedimientos que hay sobre su condición y se pregunta como su madre podrá cubrir los costos. Le preocupa que cosas su madre sería capaz de hacer con tal de pagar todo.

“Aquí estoy cariño, aquí estoy mi niño.” Se concentra en la voz de su madre y trata de recordar como hacer sus pulmones trabajar. 

_Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala._

Vagamente pude escuchar el diagnostico del doctor. Se esfuerza más por llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones. Trata de tranquilizarse y trata de relajarse bajo el toque suave de su madre que recorren sus cabellos y su espalda.

En su habitación del hospital hay una ventana que da vista al final del pasillo, puede ver tres figuras de cabellos oscuros amigos suyos.

Bucky esta sentado en una de las sillas del área de espera, su mirada puede ver determinación. Parece que podía golpear a alguien en cualquier momento… O a ponerse a llorar al menos descuido.

Howard esta recargado en una de las paredes y se esta pasando las manos por su cabello, un gesto de desesperación, mientras se restriega la cara con sus manos antes de volver a iniciar el proceso… Se dejar caer en la silla mas cercana y oculta su rostro oculta en sus manos.

Tony esta hablando con otro doctor, la puede ver hablando acaloradamente señalando hacia su dirección. Sabe que utilizando ese porte cuando hay reuniones de asociados en su casa pues su lenguaje corporal es frío y calculador, pero sus ojos se le pueden ver cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas no derramadas y su nariz roja a causa del restriego de sus manos contra su cara.

Su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer en la inconsciencia a causa de las drogas es que no se va a dejar morir con tan solo doce años, pues alguien tiene que cuidar al trio de que no cometan alguna estupidez.

* * *

“¡Stevie!”

“¿Alguna vez te cansarás de llegarme por detrás?” Fue la única pregunta del rubio antes de voltear y ver a la morena entrar por la puerta de su departamento.

“Ush, no te creas tan importante porque Howard y Bucky también los saludo igual.” Le quitó importancia Tony con un gesto de su mano. “Además no vengo a verte a ti sino a la señora Barnes.”

“¿La madre de Bucky?” Preguntó extrañado el rubio, mirando a su amigo que había levantado la cabeza de los deberes escolares al escuchar nombrar a su mamá. “¿Para que…?”

“Para probarme el nuevo vestido para ir a Coner Island más tarde, por supuesto.” Le respondió a ambos, antes de caminar detrás de Bucky y mirar por encima de su hombro. “La respuesta es 245.”

“¡Tony!” Exclamó el castaño fulminando a la mencionada con la mirada, antes de mirar de reojo su cuaderno y borrar la respuesta puesta anteriormente para sustituirla con la nueva. “¿Para que vas a ir a Coner Island?”

“Por que _nosotros_ iremos a Coner Island.” Le aclaró Tony mientras tomaba asiento y cogía una de las galletitas que había puesto Steve antes de tomar asiento a un lado de Bucky. “Después de ir a ver a los Cleveland Indians, del cual Howard quiere y exige que lo acompañemos.”

“¿El va a pagar?”

“¡Bucky!”

“Por supuesto.”

“¡Tony!”

“Okay, yo voy.” Fue la única respuesta de Bucky, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada que le regala su amigo. “¡Vamos Steve! Howard quiere que vayamos a ayudarle a apoyar a su equipo.”

“De hecho es para acompañarlo para no dejarlo solo con su nueva novia en la feria.” Fue la respuesta de Tony antes de llevarse una galleta a la boca, ganándose una mirada sorprendida por parte de ambos.

Antes que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, entraron la señora Rogers y Barnes por la puerta hablando animadamente y dejen las compras del día de hoy en la cocina.

“Buenos días señora Rogers, señora Barnes.” Los saluda Tony con una sonrisa mientras corre a abrazarlas a ambas.

“¡Oh mi niña, mira cuanto has crecido!” Exclama Winifred Barnes con una sonrisa apenas se separa un poco para mirarla mejor. “Ya te estas convirtiendo en toda una señorita de sociedad.”

“Pero solo han pasado unos días, señora Barnes.” Es la única respuesta de la castaña respondiendo la sonrisa. “Además solo tengo doce años.”

“Tonterías.” Exclaman ambas mujeres, causando que los chicos rueden los ojos y Tony sonría con más ganas ligeramente sonrojada antes de la mujer castaña vuelva a hablar. “Vamos cariño, ya tengo listo tu vestido.” 

Los chicos se preguntan porque tanto espectáculo por un vestido nuevo, pero deciden no comentarlo en voz alta para no causar la furia de sus madres y de su amiga. Dejan que las mujeres se lleven a la chica a la habitación de Sarah mientras Winifred va a su departamento por el vestido y su pequeño bolso de costura para darle los toques finales que cree que podrá necesitar, dejando a los chicos sumergirse nuevamente en sus deberes antes de irse a cambiar.

Cuando Tony sale de la habitación de Sarah, Steve cree entender la razón de tanto alboroto por un vestido nuevo pues aquel vestido de verano color azul con pequeños lunares la hacen ver delicada pero al mismo tiempo imperativa con aquellas sandalias blancas que hacen juego y haciendo contraste con aquel listón rojo en su cabellera castaña.

Tony le regala una sonrisa, de esas que tanto la caracterizaban apenas lo ve, antes de tomar a ambos chicos y jalarlos hacia el coche donde los están esperando para ir a ver al juego y más tarde al parque.

Durante toda la salida disfruta el juego mientras Howard esta con su cita, una chica rubia llamada Laurent, y Bucky se la pase haciendo comentarios de vez en cuando donde Tony solo asista con la cabeza más concentrada en su manzana de caramelo que otra cosa.

Cuando llegan al parque de Coner Island pierden por completo de vista a Howard. Tony les dice que no se preocupen pues ha de estar con su cita, pero Steve puede ver un deje de tristeza al ver que su hermano mayor no le ha dirigido atención durante toda la tarde, donde al parecer Bucky también se ha dado cuenta con solo la mirada que le da a Steve. Deciden distraerla llevándola a todos los juegos mecánicos del lugar, haciendo chistes tontos e incluso Bucky juega en uno de esos juegos de premios para regalarle un pequeño osito de felpa.

Cuando es la hora del crepúsculo parece que la tristeza anterior de la joven se ha esfumado por completo gracias a sus dos amigos, pues se la ha pasado riendo a mas no poder y ha hecho una que otra broma característica de ella.

Steve podría haber considerado la salida un éxito de no se porque acababa de llegar la banda, animando a los jóvenes a bailar con su pareja para pasar un buen rato mientras tocaban una melodía que estaba de moda últimamente en las estaciones de radio.

Trata de ignorar las miradas y susurros pocos disimulados que se dirigen hacia su persona, fingiendo que no le duele saber que no es agradable a las chicas a simple vista al escuchar comentarios crueles y risas burlonas.

“Steve.” El mencionado baja la cabeza hacia Tony. Puede ver sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y lo asocia con las carcajadas de momentos atrás. “Baila conmigo.”

“Pero no se como, Tony.” Es una excusa pobre pero de cierta forma valida, pues aun con sus catorce años nunca se ha sentido la necesidad de aprender.

La única respuesta que recibe es sentir la mano de ella entrelazando sus dedos con los de el, guiándolos hacia la pista de baile bajo la mirada alegre de Bucky y las demás sorprendidas por los demás jóvenes de ahí. Tony acomoda las manos de Steve correctamente sobre ella y deciden mecerse suavemente, dando uno que otro paso torpe guiados por el rubio mientras evita pisar a su pequeña compañera de baile en el proceso.

Conforme el baile avanza, el rubio se relaja al saber que no ha sido del todo pésima la experiencia y le regala una sonrisa a la castaña que le es contestada por una de esas sonrisas cálidas que siempre le regala hacia su persona y le dejan un calorcito en el pecho dandole una sensación agradable. Aun con la sonrisa en su rostro sonrojado, Tony se acerca aun más y recarga su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero de baile sin dejar de bailar; Steve siente sus mejillas calientes pero la acerca más a él de forma sutil mientras bailan la nueva melodía que empieza a tocar la banda.

¿Cuantas canciones llevan bailando? No le importa, podría haber sido una, dos o podrían haber sido mas de cien pero se sentía cierto agrado al estar bailando como cualquier adolescente de su edad.

Escucha un susurro por parte de Tony, pero cuando Steve le pregunta ella solo niega con la cabeza en modo de respuesta. 

Aquel baile se convierte en uno de los recuerdos más preciados del rubio. Le dará un poco de consuelo y cordura durante los años siguientes.

* * *

Han dejado a Tony sola con la señora Rogers, pues Howard los ha llamado a ambos para que salgan del apartamento. Cuando los chicos de dieciséis le preguntan el porque de tanto misterio y seriedad, peli negro les pide ayuda para que le ayuden a intimidar y de paso darle una lección al idiota presuntuoso de Justin ‘Puñeteras’ Hammer -palabras del mayor, no suyas- que le acababa de lastimar a su hermanita con sus comentarios machistas y acciones crueles tales como rompiendo su libreta llena de ideas, sin importarle que sus acciones para vengarla afectara la relación de su familia con uno de los socios de su padre.

No se necesito decirlo dos veces para que ambos chicos se unieran y emprendieran la búsqueda de Hammer.

Cuando vuelven al departamento su madre los espera con los brazos en jarra y les regaña a los tres bajo la mirada atenta de la castaña, antes de que la mujer rubia le ordene a su hijo que vaya por el botiquín mientras anuncia que calentará la cena.

Si Sarah Rogers les cura los rasguños y golpes con delicadeza y da una porción extra de aquel pay de manzana, después de la cena no lo comentan y lo aceptan de buena manera bajo la máscara de enojo poco disimulada de la mujer.

Si los tres reciben un abrazo asfixiante al final del día por parte de Tony al recibir su fiel libreta de notas restaurada con cinta adhesiva tampoco lo mencionan, pues son demasiado caballerosos para decir algo relacionado al tema.

* * *

Siente los brazos rodeando su cuello en un abrazo asfixiante, pero a el poco le importa si se queda sin aire en sus pulmones si eso evita que su amiga se vaya a otro continente. Con solo recordarlo aprieta el agarre de aquel abrazo, intentando en vano tratar de ocultarla entre sus ropas y con ello evitar que se suba aquel avión comercial y se vaya del país.

Aun recuerda cuando les dio la noticia tanto a Bucky y como a el. Se había escapado de su casa aquella tarde como tantas veces anteriores solo para matar el tiempo o simplemente como una forma de buscar un poco de tranquilidad después de una pelea con su padre de la que se negará hablar.

Las risas son escasas y las pocas que salen de la castaña de dieciséis años son pequeñas y carentes de alegría; no  hay bromas ni referencias de citas sobre libros o canciones de las que tanto le gusta hacer, ya que se ha mantenido extrañamente callada y las pocas veces que habla son unas cuantas palabras en forma monótona, distraídas y carente de emoción.

Bucky es el primero en que se cansa de su actitud y le hace frente el porque de su conducta, la única respuesta es cuando Tony se quiebra frente a ellos y dice con voz rota que se tiene que ir a estudiar fuera del país por orden de su padre de manera inevitable. Se deja caer en el viejo sillón y solo cuando oculta su rostro entre sus manos es cuando Steve se da cuenta que esta temblando a causa de los sollozos que ya no puede reprimir.

Al abrazo se le une también Bucky, una forma desesperada por retrasar la partida de Natasha pero cuando escuchan al copiloto del avión que empiecen a subir sus maletas para poder abordar, siente su camiseta húmeda y sabe que ella se ha permitido un momento de debilidad y como respuesta ha empezado a llorar.

Es la primera vez que Tony se permite dejar correr las lagrimas salvajemente por sus mejillas desde que la conocen cuando solo tenían diez.

Tony es la que decide romper aquel abrazo, limpiándose torpemente las lágrimas saca de su bolsa de mano dos pedazos de papel que le entrega a cada uno reconociendo la fotografía de ellos tres juntos semanas atrás.

“Un recuerdo para que no me olviden.” Es la respuesta que les da a su pregunta silenciosa. “Les mandaré cartas tan pronto llegue a Londres, así que quiero saber todo lo que pasa mientras no estoy ¿vale?”

Prometiéndole que le escribirán hasta que ella se arte de ellos, ella les sonríe a ambos por ultima vez antes de regalarle un susurro a cada uno acompañado con beso en la mejilla. 

El rubio puede escucharle decir a Bucky ‘ _Cuidarse mientras no estoy¿si? prometo volver pronto’_. 

Cuando es el turno de Steve solo escucha en tonos suaves ‘Q _uando vai a casa, Steve ... Io ti sposerò’_ para después recibir dicho beso y correr a un lado de su hermano, Howard, que pidió acompañarla en el viaje hasta Londres aun ante la negativa dada su padre.

Es la ultima vez que la ven durante los próximos años.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca había sufrido tanto con un capítulo y no por la falta de ideas, no que va, sino al exceso de ideas que tenía. 
> 
> Admito que fue difícil para mi decidir con cuales quedarme y aun estando escribiendo en el ordenador tuve mis dudas de borrar todo y volver a escribir el capítulo, pero después de analizarlo tuve que aceptar que muchas de las ideas (aunque eran buenas) eran poco necesarias para el trama ¡pero nos se preocupen! que las verán en las próximas ideas que tengo en desarrollo. 
> 
> Sin más les agradezco de antemano el tiempo que se toman para leer, comentar y regalar kuddos a la historia, no saben lo maravillosamente feliz que me hacen. Fuera de eso les dejo este nuevo capítulo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Siente cierta suavidad donde esta reposando su cuerpo, la cama es uniforme, su almohada bajo su cabeza se siente esponjosa y tiene un olor ligero a jabón mientras que sus dedos acarician distraídamente las sábanas suaves que hay en la cama. Puede percibir el olor a jabón y desinfectante, escuchando el leve susurro del abanico de techo que hay sobre su cabeza y un partido se escucha en la radio mientras siente el calor proveniente de la ventana cubrir parte de su cuerpo.

Sabe que todo esta mal.

La cama no es tiesa ni dura debajo de él, las sábanas no son rasposas y su almohada esta demasiado esponjada; las sábanas ni la almohada huelen al característico color excesivo a cloro ni desinfectante de hospital, no hay ni un rastro de olor metálico gracias a la sangre de los pacientes anteriores y la tela es demasiado suave como para que el hospital las manejara en lugar de aquellas telas rígidas y rigurosas pero resistentes para aquel ambiente.

Cuando una joven mujer entra por la puerta puede ver que todo esta mal en ella: su cabello es poco creíble para utilizarlo en un hospital pues no esta recogido ni peinado de tal forma que quede todo en su lugar; su uniforme tiene las medidas reglamentarias mal pues parece que hubiera cogido el uniforme de una persona más regordeta pues le queda holgada en ciertas partes y no cumple ni siquiera con el reglamento del uniforme básico femenino. Y su mirada no es cansada como a las que estaba acostumbrado a ver en la base sino que era ensayada y fresca cuando se dirige a el.

“El juego. Es de 1941, lo se porque yo estuve ahí.”

Ve que aquella mirada se convierte en nerviosismo cuando el capitán se levanta de su cama y se dirige hacia ella. Steve a aprendido a confiar en sus instintos en estos últimos meses, pues lo han mantenido con vida en el campo de batalla, y con ello la confianza y lealtad de su equipo. 

Cuando ve varias figuras vestidas de negro y apuntando hacia su persona, ignora la voz de aquella mujer y sale corriendo del lugar atravesando la pared, la cual le revela que solo es un escenario montado antes de dirigirse corriendo hacia la salida. Corre unos cuantos metros con las piernas entumecidas y todo lo que puede pensar es que tiene que salir de ahí pues lo más seguro es que este a manos de HYDRA, pero conforme pasa su vista al salir es cuando realmente ve que todo es diferente: las personas están vestidas de forma extraña, los edificios aunque son los mismos han sufrido cambios, automóviles extraños transitan por las calles y abundan carteles gigantes y demasiados sorprendentes cuando llega a Times Square.

Cuando lo rodean y le cierran el paso con automóviles negros, hay una persona de tez oscura con un parche sobre su ojo que impone autoridad con solo verlo. Se presenta como Nicolas Fury, director de SHIELD y le anuncia de forma breve que se ha mantenido durmiendo durante varios años.

Sus pensamientos giran entorno a lo que le acababa de mencionar el Director Fury, pues para el todo eso es una vil mentira, una broma de mal gusto por parte de sus compañeros de guerra o una treta hecha por el enemigo para confundirlo… pero hay evidencia a su alrededor que le contradicen pues hay cosas que solo había soñado en cuando visitaba aquellas ferias futuristas con Bucky, en aquellas historietas que le encantaba leer cuando no podía dormir o tal solo escuchar aquellas ideas de parte de los hermanos Stark…

Durante el regreso a la base escucha a lo lejos como es que lo han encontrado en el Ártico en una de las expediciones que realizó SHIELD y como lograron su des congelamiento y proceso de recuperación, pero a Steve poco le importa pues el estaba inconsciente ajeno a todo eso y decide mirar por la ventana el paisaje futurista mientras se sumerge en aquellas memorias que para el solo habían sido algunos días atrás.

Se mantiene todo el camino en silencio hasta que llegan a una habitación asignada, donde solo hay una gran mesa con varias sillas y un gran ventanal que da vista al exterior; el lugar es moderno y diferente pero el rubio sabe que este lugar esta destinado como una sala de juntas, así que con una señal en la mano por parte del Director Fury toma asiento y trata de ignorar la seña sutil que le regala a uno de los agentes antes que salga del lugar.

Sus extremidades aun están ligeramente dormidas pero no tanto como para que sienta cansancio o una molestia que no pueda manejar, siente la mirada del Director sobre el pero trata de ignorarlo y antes que alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo entra el mismo agente que se había ido momentos atrás con unas carpetas en sus manos para entregárselas a Fury y volver a salir.

Cuando Steve decide abrir la boca para preguntar cualquier cosa con tal de romper el silencio la puerta se vuelve a abrir de golpe, nada a comparación hace momentos atrás de manera sutil, para un segundo mas tarde ver ingresar una figura a la habitación. “¡¿Por que nadie me dijo que despertó?!”

El hombre estaba vestido de traje (por lo que pudo admirar el rubio era ligeramente diferente el corte a como los recordaba pero aun así formal) con el cabello blanco igual que su bigote, su porte era elegante y cuidadoso pero le resultaba ligeramente familiar igual que sus ojos castaños…

“¿Howard?” 

La pregunta sale de los labios del capitán sin proponérselo y el hombre que acababa de entrar solo puede sonreír al escucharlo. Howard ¡oh por todos los cielos! era Howard Stark, el mismo que lo regaño al saber que era el sujeto para el suero del super soldado y el mismo idiota que le seguía en sus aventuras al igual que Bucky aun estando en plena guerra.

Aun con una pequeña sonrisa en aquella cara extraña pero mismo tiempo familiar, se acerca unos cuantos pasos hacia Steve hasta quedar frente a frente y le tiende la mano. “Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Capitán Rogers.”

Ignorando la seriedad del asunto de hace unos momentos toma la mano extendida en forma de saludo y atrae a el peli blanco a un abrazo asfixiante, aferrándose al hombre mayor por los hombros sin importarle en lo mas mínimo parecer un crío asustado pero cuando siente los brazos del otro hombre abrazarlo con fuerza sabe que no es el único que se siente así: temeroso que todo sea un sueño y se quede solo.

El hombre mayor es el primero en romper el abrazo, el rubio puede observar aquellos ojos cafés ligeramente acuosos pero hay una chispa de felicidad en ellos, aun sigue sonriendo con esa sonrisa lobuna que tanto lo caracterizó todos los años que lo conoció y al parecer aun conserva. 

“Después de tantos años de búsqueda, tanto tiempo trazando posibles lugares donde podrías estar basados en los pocos restos del avión que se destrozaron durante el imparto. ¿Y todo para que? Para que unos turistas fanáticos exploradores dieran contigo. ¡Turistas fanáticos exploradores, Steve!”

Steve solo puede reír al escuchar lo ultimo mientras ve la indignación reflejada en la cara de Howard, pues bien sabe que fue un golpe duro y bajo hacia su ego pero al mismo tiempo ríe al saber que todo el temor que había tenido desde que despertó se ha esfumado a causa de aquella cara y trato familiar. Decide tomar asiento en una de las sillas mas cercana y cuando recorre el lugar con la vista se puede dar cuenta que solo están ellos dos, pues al parecer el Director Fury decidió darles un poco de privacidad. Agradeció en silencio ese gesto.

“Lamento escuchar eso, Howard.” Es la única respuesta que le puede dar, el mayor solo suelta un bufido como si aun tuviera veinte y no alrededor de los sesenta. El rubio decide dejar un lado las bromas y decide ir al punto. “¿Que es lo que ha pasado todo este tiempo mientras no estaba?”

Howard decide tomar asiento una vez que suelta un suspiro y empieza a relatarle a Steve todo lo que ha sucedido desde su desaparición para evitar la detonación de bombas que tenía planeado el Cráneo Rojo.

Lo primero que le dice es que han ganado la guerra al poco tiempo de su desaparición gracias al sacrificio que hizo para evitar la detonación de bombas ya que al parecer era un ataque planificado del mismo Hitler para asegurar su victoria debilitando a sus contingentes y mandar a sus soldados para reclamarlo como territorio nazi; le cuenta como se volvió un héroe de guerra, la esperanza de varios y un reflejo a los soldados que sirvieron para proteger a su país. Habla sobre la pequeña ceremonia que se celebro en honor a Bucky a falta de un cuerpo que enterrar; habla como la SSR inspiro para que Peggy y Howard lograran la fundación de SHIELD. Le comenta que su antiguo equipo de guerra han vivido una vida plena y feliz, le menciona que Peggy se casó con Daniel Sousa y han tenido familia. E incluso le menciona que ha contraído nupcias después de tantos años de soltería y tiene un hijo.

“¿Un hijo?” Es la única pregunta que suelta Steve al escuchar lo ultimo.

“Si, un hijo.” Le contesta Howard al ver la incredulidad pintada en la cara de su amigo de la infancia. “Mi esposa María y yo intentamos tener uno, aunque después de tantos años de matrimonio pensamos que eso no sería posible hasta hace un año. ¡Vieras la sorpresa que nos llevamos al saber que estaba embarazada!”

Steve solo ríe al imaginarse la escena y se siente saber que al menos uno de sus amigos de la infancia pudiera tener todo lo que alguna vez soñó. “Una buena sorpresa supongo.”

“Ni que lo digas Steve, mi pequeño muchacho es mi mejor creación.”

Steve se aclara un poco la garganta con el objetivo de eliminar los restos de la risa y decide preguntar algo que lo viene carcomiendo cuando empezó a relatar todo lo que había pasado mientras el estaba ‘durmiendo.’ “Howard, me he dado cuenta que no has mencionado a tu hermana. ¿Que ha pasado con ella? ¿Tony, esta bien?”

El aire relajado se convirtió rápidamente en un aire tenso, los pocos restos de risa se desvanece de la cara del mayor para pasar rápidamente a una de tristeza y el rubio sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que dijera a continuación. “Steve, cuando estalló la guerra, Londres fue una de las más afectadas por los alemanes: bombas, tiroteos, robos, pocas medicinas, falta de alimentos y servicios básicos sin contar que comunicarse era difícil, imagina escapar del país.”

Hay una pausa y el peli blanco decide continuar, aunque su voz se ha vuelto cansada y ronca. “Tony fue una de esos rebeldes que ayudó a mujeres, ancianos, enfermos y niños a escapar de Londres para ir a España a buscar refugio pasando por Francia una vez que hubo problemas para viajar por mar. En uno de esos viajes, tomó un tren de armas para los refugiados que llevaba en ese entonces cruzándolos por la frontera de Alemania y Francia; al parecer alguien los había delatado y ella junto con otros decidieron convertirse en distracción para que los demás pudieran escapar…”

“¿…Howard?”

“Ella fue capturada y llevada a los campos de concentración que había cerca.” Se lleva una mano a su cara y la voz del hombre se rompe. “Fue llevada a los campos y… y aun así logró liberar a los pocos prisioneros que quedaban al robar un arma y unas cuantas granadas a un soldado que logró noquear para causar una distracción; Se la llevaron a otra sección del campo una vez que lograron controlarla, todo a una semana de que la ayuda llegara. Una jodida semana hubiera hecho toda la diferencia y mi hermanita estuviera aun con nosotros, con una maldita familia y haciendo posible lo imposible con sus ideas…”

Steve deja de escuchar, solo se encorva sobre si mismo y siente los síntomas del asma envolverlo cuando trata de respirar con normalidad mientras cierra los ojos al sentir los ojos arder; sabe que el asma ha sido curado gracias a el suero del super soldado pero le es tan difícil hacer la simple tarea de respirar, trata de recrear aquellos viejos y familiares ejercicios pero solo sirve para que el llanto aumente y se lleve ambas manos sobre sus ojos al sentir cierta humedad debajo de ellos.

Cuando siente unas manos sobre sus hombros, se lanza sobre Howard en un abrazo asfixiante buscando un poco de consuelo en aquella horrible pesadilla. Howard solo le devuelve el abrazo con fuerza y le permite a aquel viejo héroe de guerra desahogar su dolor, y con ello también la culpa.

* * *

“Hay… algo que me me gustaría que tuvieras Steve.” 

Es el saludo que le regala Howard cuando pasa el umbral de la puerta del pequeño departamento  que le otorgó SHIELD. Steve voltea a verlo mientras apaga la estufa y puede apreciar que el oji café trae consigo una gran caja en manos, aunque no es la única por lo que puede observar ya que hay otras dos más al lado del mayor. 

El rubio decide ayudarlo a cargar las cajas restantes mientras el otro hombre deja la caja que trae consigo sobre aquella mesa, pone ambas cajas sobre la mesa al lado de la primera. “¿Que es  todo esto Howard?”

“Son algunas de tus pertenencias personales, y las de Bucky también. Creí que te gustaría tenerlo de vuelta.”

El tono es ligero cuando habla pero sabe que esconde el nerviosismo entras de aquella fachada desinteresada. Steve solo le pude regalar una sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento al tener de vuelta todas sus cosas que lo esperaron pacientemente en su viejo departamento cuando se unió a la guerra. “Gracias. ¿Te quedarás a cenar? Preparé sopa de San Patricio.”

“¡Oh, la famosa receta de Sarah Rogers! Tu madre estaría orgullosa que aun recuerdes tus orígenes irlandeses con la comida, porque tu acento al hablar irlandés es horrible.” Howard ignora la mala mirada que le regala Steve mientras se acomoda el saco de su traje. “Aunque me gustaría acompañarte tengo un evento de las Industrias STARK, un evento con los inversionistas y otros asuntos que requieren mi atención.”

“Oh.” Es la única respuesta inteligente que puede dar. A veces le es difícil hacerse la idea que Howard lleva las riendas de la empresa familiar desde hace varias décadas.

Cuando el oji castaño le da una palmada en el hombro, puede ver una pequeña sonrisa de lado y sabe que aun en este futuro no esta del todo solo. “¿Por que no vienes a Malibu un día de estos? Quisieras que conozcas a mi familia. No tienes que decidirlo ahora, solo prométeme que lo pensaras ¿si? Cuídate Steve.”

No menciona sobre el episodio de hace unas semanas desde que despertó y agradece el gesto en silencio, en cambio le dice que lo pensará y con ello Howard lo deja solo en el departamento con el único sonido de fondo el leve ruido de la calle que se filtra por la ventana y la vieja estación que se escucha en la radio que se encuentra en la cocina. 

Suelta un suspiro y pasa su vista sobre aquellas cajas de forma perezosa antes de decidir en ver su contenido: están los viejos libros e historietas que le encantaban leer en su tiempo libre, el viejo álbum lleno de fotografías de su madre junto con su libreta de recetas de cocina, las libretas de la escuela de arte, su viejo oso de peluche de la infancia que ha sobrevivido todos estos años, ropa tanto suya como la de Bucky junto con otros objetos tales como viejos perfumes, recortes de periódicos y uno que otro disco de vinilo…

Continuó sacando el contenido de las cajas de forma distraída hasta que sus dedos se toparon de manera distraída con algo suave y una textura de papel, curioso lo saca de la caja y se topa con un fajo de cartas amarradas con un listón. Sonríe con nostalgia al ver que son las viejas cartas y alguna que otra fotografía que ha recibido de Natasha -junto con otra faja que pertenece a Bucky, se da cuenta- una vez estando en Londres, y se alegra de saber que al menos tiene algo hermoso de su vida pasada con las personas que más amó.

Mientras saca aquellas viejas cartas no se da cuenta que aquella ultima caja esta al borde de la mesa, causando su caída cuando el veterano la empuja sin querer y todas las cosas quedaran regadas por el suelo. “Maldición.”

Se inca para recoger lo poco que quedaba dentro de aquella caja: el pequeño joyero de su madre, los anillos de sus padres, un frasco con unas cuantas monedas que estaba destinada para la despensa, las placas de guerra de su padre, unas cuantas postales y algunas fotografías sueltas que cayeron debajo del sillón. Vuelve a poner las cosas dentro de la caja pues la mesa esta repleta de objetos y le queda un poco lejos; cuando esta recogiendo las postales y fotografías que se fueron debajo del sillón su mano se topa con un gran sobre amarillento a causa de los años y con sorpresa adornando su rostro al leer su nombre escrito en el, decide abrirlo para ver su contenido.

Hay unas cuantas cartas y las fechan le confirman que fueron durante su estadía en las giras y servicio en el ejercito como Capitán América; con el corazón latiéndole deprisa, amenazando con salir de su pecho, decide leer la primera carta de Tony durante la época de guerra.

En silencio y sentado en el suelo decide leer cada una de las cartas, se toma su tiempo y a veces se tiene que recordar que todo lo escrito ya pasó antes de que pueda salir corriendo y tomar el primer avión a Londres. Con el pasar del tiempo las cartas van defendiendo hasta quedar a una; esta más ligera, maltratada y sucia a comparación de las anteriores pero el contenido de aquella carta es fácil de leer y esta a acompañada con un hermoso listón rojo.

Steve la lee en silencio aun sentado en el suelo bajo la luz de aquella lampara de mesa que hay cerca acompañado con aquellas cartas anteriormente leídas a su lado, en la radio suena una vieja canción en aquella estación nocturna haciendo compañía a la comida ahora fría que hay en la cocina. Cuando termina de leer aquella carta se da cuenta que su vista se ha vuelto borrosa, lo único que pude hacer es ocultar su rostro entre las rodillas sintiendo sus mejillas húmedas mientras aprieta aquella ultima hoja contra su pecho y se lleva el listón rojo a sus labios para darle un ultimo beso.

* * *

El clima cálido es lo que le a la bienvenida apenas baja del avión; playas, plantas exóticas y el cielo siempre luminoso es lo que puede apreciar durante el camino hacia su destino mientras escucha a su compañero hablar acaloradamente en un idioma que por más que lo intente no puede comprender ni seguir el ritmo.

Cuando llegan a la casa Stark hay una mujer rubia esperándolos para darles la bienvenida, Howard la presenta como su esposa, María, y Steve cree saber la razón por la que se casó con ella, pues aun a sus cuarenta y cinco le demuestra que posee una gran belleza, sentido del humor e inteligencia que el viejo héroe de guerra le sorprenda con la paciencia que le regala cuando no entiende muy bien el nuevo proyecto de ciencias que esta desarrollando y ha sido tema de conversación en la mesa a la hora de la comida.

Conoce al pequeño de la casa cuando le muestran el jardín, esta con una nana que lo trae en brazos e intenta que el pequeño infante deje de llorar pues al parecer ha estado enfermo y se irrita con facilidad.

Pidiéndole permiso a los padres, la nana le pasa el pequeño que solo puede levantar la cabeza al sentir unos brazos extraños a los acostumbrados rodeando su pequeño cuerpecito con cuidado. Steve solo puede sonreírle y acaricia con cuidado aquella pelucita de rizos oscuros que le regala una sonrisa acompañado con esos familiares ojos cafés que no veía desde que tenía dieciocho.

En un impulso el rubio le besa la cabecita y puede apreciar el característico olor a bebé, causando que el pequeño solo ría gustoso por la acción de aquel adulto y las miras sorprendidas pero complacidas por parte de los padres, pues saben que el pequeño es demasiado desconfiado con las demás personas que no sean ellos dos.

“Al parecer le agradas.” Exclama contenta María, sus ojos azules brillando con felicidad. Toma la manita de su hijo y la mueve de tal forma que parezca un saludo torpe. “Arno, dile hola a tu tío Steve. _‘¡Hola tío Steve!’_ .”

Lo único que puede hacer Arno es levantar sus pequeñas manitas y ponerla sobre el rostro de Steve, palmeando torpemente el rostro del mayor y vuelva a reír al sentir las pequeñas mordidas juguetonas del capitán cuando los pequeños deditos del infante queden sobre la boca del mayor.

* * *

Hay un rumor en SHIELD y es uno que siempre le cuentan a los nuevos solo para causarles nerviosismo antes de ir a misiones por parte de los agentes mayores: Cuidado con el Agente Nómada, pues aunque pueda parecer muy amable con todos es en realidad una maquina precisa de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo cuando hay misiones, siendo la mayor pesadilla de los enemigos ya que tiemblan de miedo al solo escuchar su nombre clave.

Como todo, hay escépticos a creer dicho rumor, pero cuando le preguntan a los que han compartido misiones con el Agente Nómada solo se ganan un silbido con solo mencionarlo, dándoles el pésame y una palmada en el hombro antes de dejarlos solos creando más nerviosismo a los novatos e incluso admiración logrando así rumores cada vez más alocados que el anterior.

“Dicen que el Agente Nómada pudo derrotar a un terrorista con tan solo una pluma desechable.”

“Yo escuche que logró aterrizar un avión lleno de pasajeros con solo una turbina funcionando.”

“Hay quienes dicen que rechazó el puesto de Director en SHIELD y por eso esta Fury en su lugar.”

“Muchos dicen que han visto que trae un pedazo de tela en una de sus muñecas, dicen que es de una amante que conoció en una peligrosa misión en Rusia donde casi pierde la vida.”

Los rumores abundan por toda la agencia, volando perezosamente en el aire siendo un secreto a voces entre todos los agentes del lugar que incluso ya es un tema habitual para iniciar bromas y apuestas sobre la vida de aquel misterioso agente cuando desaparece unos días, donde solo Fury sabe de su paradero y María Hill les llame la atención y los mande de vuelta a trabajar.

“Señor, creo que los nuevos reclutas morirán de un infarto por lo que le acaban de decir.”

“¿Es el rumor del avión o la de la pluma?”

“La del elevador, señor.”

Nick Fury solo se lleva una mano al rostro y suelta un gruñido al escuchar que están hablando de la nueva ‘hazaña’ del misterioso Agente Nómada. “Manda a todos esos flojos de pacotilla a hacer algo útil: entrenamiento extra, búsquedas de terrorismo, que hagan el maldito papeleo de hace 15 años… Lo que sea con tal que dejen de crear historias de Rogers mientras esta de vacaciones en Disneyworld con el hijo de Stark celebrando su cumpleaños.”

“Enseguida señor.” Es la única respuesta que le da la Agente Hill antes coger las libretas del escritorio.

“Y dile a _esehijodeputa_ de Rogers que lo quiero a primera hora el martes en el Triskelion.” Es lo único que le dice el Director antes que se cierre la puerta entras detrás de Hill.

* * *

Siente la cabeza pesada y los músculos se quejan cuando trata de moverse, pues el movimiento de hace unos momentos fue brusco que no le sorprendería tener una horrible contusión o un hueso roto al no llevar puesto el cinturón como sus acompañantes al tratar de tomar el volante. Parpadea para enfocar un poco la vista, pues esta oscuro y hay poca iluminación que solo proviene de las luces exteriores del automóvil y de una vieja lampara que tintinea a unos cuantos metros detrás de ellos.

Gira la cabeza hacia su derecha y se alegra de ver a María con vida y un poco consiente lo que ocurre a su alrededor sentada en su lugar gracias al cinturón de seguridad, sospecha que ha recibido un golpe en la cabeza y un estado es shock debido a la poca lucidez que presenta; gira nuevamente su cabeza, esta vez hacia el lado contrario y puede ver la puerta abierta (¿cuando se abrió?) y Howard arrastrándose pidiendo ayuda para su esposa.

Escucha el sonido de una motocicleta y lo primero que piensa es que ha llegado la ayuda pero sabe que algo esta mal cuando no escucha pisadas apresuradas ni exclamaciones por parte de la otra persona, así que decide salir por la puerta del conductor al ver que una de las puertas le es imposible de abrir sin forcejear incluso para el.

Hay una figura de un hombre vestido de negro que ha tomado al peli blanco del cabello, donde este ultimo suelta un ligero aullido de dolor; al parecer no lo ha visto pues tiene la vista enfocada en Howard, así que decide sacar sutilmente el arma que trae entre sus ropas y decide ponerse en posición para lanzar un ataque sorpresa.

“¿Sargento Baners?”

La mano de Steve tiembla al escuchar aquello, pero piensa que su viejo amigo solo ha dicho aquello por la poca iluminación y confusión debido al accidente; cuando recupera el control de sus manos aquel sujeto le ha dado un golpe en el rostro al viejo inventor y el rubio decide que es la señal que necesita para recuperar la compostura por completo y empezar a disparar, logrando así que lo suelte y ponga su atención sobre el.

Aquella figura se lanza contra el, sacando un pequeño cuchillo de pelea mientras lanza una combinación de golpes y ataques con aquella arma sin darle mucho tiempo de reaccionar para poder disparar, logrando que el atacante lance su arma lejos quedando así indefenso y solo.

El aire escapa de su cuerpo cuando siente un golpe contra su estomago, haciendo que el rubio de doble de dolor antes de sentir un golpe contra su rostro haciendo que caiga sin gracia sobre el asfalto. Siente algo frío y duro rodeando su cuello, logrando con ello levantarlo y quedar a unos cuantos centímetros separado del suelo dejando ver que aquel brazo era de metal y también una vista clara de su atacante.

“¿Bucky?”

No hay ningún reconocimiento en aquel rostro pues su mirada esta vacía y carente de emoción dando así la imagen que aquellos ojos azules estaban muertos y de cierta forma así lo estaba. Aprieta la presión de su mano y a Steve se le hace cada vez más difícil respirar, rasguña desesperadamente aquel brazo metálico mientras siente sus pulmones arder por la falta de oxigeno y su vista se vuelve borrosa antes de hacer al suelo de forma inesperada y toca mientras trata de coger aire de forma desesperada para llevarlo a sus pulmones.

Hay un disparo seguido por otro más a solos dos con unas milésimas de segundo de diferencia entre disparo y disparo. Gira la cabeza y puede ver a María con el arma que perdió durante la pelea en la mano apuntando a Bucky, es cuando puede ver que esta en el suelo apretando los dientes más su gesto no cambia y sus ojos solo reflejan un vacío y una pequeña chispa de dolor.

“Señor, le agradecería que no se moviera si no quiere que le vuele la cabeza.” Le advierte la mujer con voz seria mientras carga el arma sin dejar de verlo ni apuntarlo con el arma. Hay un pequeño movimiento y solo se escucha el chasquido del arma. “No me molestaría ensuciarme las manos, eso se lo aseguro.”

“María…-”

“En la guantera hay unas botellas y una pequeña caja azul.” Le interrumpe la rubia sin cambiar su posición.

Steve solo la mira unos segundos antes de obedecer su petición, pues la mirada es decidida y le recuerda a una de las agentes, Natasha, con la que ha tenido que trabajar en varias misiones juntos. Cuando vuelve con los objetos María sigue con el arma apuntando contra el cráneo del castaño y a unos cuantos pasos es cuando se da cuenta que tiene una bala incrustada en cada pierna y en su brazo de carne, no el de metal.

María le ordena a Bucky, aun apuntando con el arma, que se tome las pastillas ayudado con una de las botellas con agua al tragar mientras le pide a Steve que revise a su esposo que yacía inconsciente recargado contra el automóvil. Cuando el rubio levanta la vista puede ver que la rubia le revisa la boca al castaño una vez que se hubo tomado las pastillas antes que este ultimo terminara inconsciente por la sangre perdida a causa de las heridas.

Se quedan en silencio hasta que llega SHIELD para darles la ayuda; puede ver a varios agentes correr de un lado a otro, unos enfocándose en el atacante -¡ _No es un atacante, es Bucky!_ le susurra su cabeza- y otros en darle los primeros auxilios a los Stark mientras unos pocos se concentraban en el automóvil y sus alrededores buscando cómplices.

Vuelven a SHIELD en silencio, sintiendo la mirada inquisitiva del Agente Coulson y de Clint Barton sobre el pero decide ignorarlo y en cambio prefiere recargar su cabeza contra la ventana del auto dejando que las drogas y el cansancio por las peleas y heridas hagan efecto en su cuerpo.

* * *

Todo es simplemente un caos, pues desde la captura de Baners y el regreso de Natasha sobre su misión en solitario que le había otorgado Fury, se han enterado que hay infiltrados de HIDRA en las filas de SHIELD desde siempre, gracias a la activación de un superordenador que tiene la conciencia conservada de Arnim Zola que les ha revelando los verdaderos planes antes de ser destruido.

Se han enterado que todo fue por orden de Alexander Pierce, mejor conocido como uno de los grandes jefes de SHIELD -y al parecer líder de HYDRA dentro de las filas de los infiltrados- que les ha acusado de traición por proteger al Soldado del Invierno una vez que lo sacan de la prisión que hay en Triskelion antes que activen una secuencia para volver a ser un arma y les manda matar, pues al parecer los culpa de ser cómplices de HYDRA al tratar de escapar con vida. 

Durante su huida, Natasha y Steve encuentran refugio con un viejo amigo del ultimo, Sam Wilson, que los ayuda a escapar de Washington DC con la información; se enteran que Pierce ha mandado a matar al matrimonio Stark al verse negados con la nueva tecnología avanzada en armamento y la formula del super soldado que le había estado pidiendo a Howard y que este se rehusó pues al parecer empezó a sospechar de el. 

Después de eso sería la muerte de Peggy Carter como una misión fallida y Nick Fury a manos de un ataque sorpresa.

Cuando iban a enfrentar a Alexander Pierce frente a los miembros del Consejo de Seguridad Mundial son atacados por el equipo de SHIELD, STRIKE, para detenerlos de la mejor manera posible: capturarlos y matarlos. Con jugadas sucias el logran capturar al trío y son salvados de su ejecución gracias a María Hill y Bucky Barnes, la haberse infiltrado de forma anónima en aquella misión llevándolos a un refugio cerca del Río Potomac, donde se encuentra Nick Fury junto con un golpeado Howard Stark.

Trazan un plan para detener a HYDRA saboteando los sistemas con unos chips que el genio se encarga de proporcionar y explicar a los demás, advirtiendo que todo se revelaría ante los miembros del Consejo de Seguridad Mundial todo lo relacionado de SHIELD con HYDRA y causando una que otra explosión en Triskelion si todo sale como esta planeado. Howard solo chasquea la lengua antes de entregarle el escudo a Steve y el armamento necesario a los demás antes de desearles buena suerte.

Al final del día Alexander Pierce muere a manos de Nick Fury después de una pelea mientras el resto del equipo lleva a cabo el plan una vez que Natasha Romanoff fuerza a Pierce a desbloquear la información, y con ello exponerlo como gran traidor al ser uno de los jefes importantes de HYDRA.

* * *

“Bucky ¿Me recuerdas?”

Es la única pregunta que sale de los labios de Steve al entrar a aquella pequeña recámara con una gran ventana oscura, donde solo se encuentra Bucky sentado en una de las dos sillas que hay en la habitación junto con una mesa mediana de madera como barrera entre los dos. 

Bucky solo se queda en silencio después de haber bajado la vista una vez que vio quien era el que había entrado y solo se queda viendo la superficie de la mesa mientras sus brazos reposan en ella.

El rubio solo suspira y se queda de pie sin saber que hacer en realidad. Sabe que los demás lo están viendo detrás de aquella ventana y lo único que puede hacer es sus pirar y desviar la vista de la figura del castaño.

“Tu mamá se llamaba Sarah.” Murmuró Bucky, levantando la vista en el proceso. “Solías poner periódico en tus zapatos.”

Steve solo puede sonreírle, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta a causa de la emoción y las ganas de llorar pues su amigo ha dejado a un lado esa mirada vacía y ha empezado a recordar pequeños detalles que cualquiera podría haber olvidado con facilidad.

“Así es Bucky.”

El mencionado solo puede sonreír de forma tímida y ligeramente nerviosa, no sabe comportarse pero cree que lo único que puede hacer es sonreírle al capitán que lo ayudo desde su ultima misión sobre el matrimonio Stark.

“¿Que más recuerdas?”

“…Recuerdo… recuerdo haber estado en el ejército.” Le responde dudoso. “Hay mucha gente corriendo por todos lados, gritándole a otros ordenes en medio de explosiones… hay demasiado ruido y muchas personas tiradas en el suelo.”

La voz de Bucky tiembla y Steve puede percibir que sus ojos aguamarina se nublan a causa de los recuerdos que invaden al moreno, antes que pueda consolarlo el castaño vuelve a hablar. “Hay… hay una habitación oscura y hay agujas que pinchan mi brazo. Quiero soltarme porque hay una mujer gritando en la silla, tiene cables sobre su cabeza y unas agujas en sus brazos conectado a algunos tubos de cristal… quiero ayudarla pero por más que lucho no puedo.”

La habitación esta en silencio, y el rubio sabe que no es el único que se siente impotente al escuchar aquello. Trata de ignorar la bilis subiendo por su garganta y se enfoca por tratar de pensar alguna forma de tranquilizar a su amigo de la infancia, sabe que aunque quiera no puede cambiar nada.

“Estamos viendo un partido de beisbol, hay personas gritando pero cuando volteo hay solo personas corriendo mientras suena la canción que bailaste en Coner Island.”

Steve sonríe de forma agridulce al escuchar eso; le alegra saber que tiene memorias felices aunque sin importarle que estén un poco rotas ya que le da una esperanza de que se puede recuperar, pero  le duele saber que están contaminadas con las acciones que le han obligado a hacer. Bucky no le regresa aquella sonrisa sino que frunce el ceño al bajar nuevamente la mirada hacia sus manos.

“…Una persona me esta dando ordenes, misiones a llevar a cabo sobre eliminar mis objetivos que son una amenaza para HYDRA.” El castaño convierte las manos en puño sobre la mesa. “En aquel lugar hay dos cámaras de criogénicas con una pequeña ventanilla y una sola silla conectada a varios tubos… Solemos estar ahí una vez que no somos necesarios por el momento, sino estamos en la silla y nos borran los recuerdos que hemos estando recuperando.”

“¿…Estamos?” Pregunta con temor el rubio, siente el corazón latiendo con fuerza pues no se quiere imaginar a otro soldado de guerra en las manos de aquella organización convirtiéndolo en otro soldado despiadado. “¿Hay otros?”

“No suele estar en la silla tan seguido, pues tienen miedo que puedan dañar parte de su cerebro.” Continua su relato como si no hubiera escuchado hablar al otro, y tal vez así sea. “…Suele mejorar las armas que han tomado de SHIELD o cualquiera que lleve el nombre de Industrias STARK; su mirada esta vacía y no suele hablar con otros soldados… Cuando estaba despierto solía quedarme a hacer guardia para vigilar que hiciera su trabajo, siempre lo hacía en silencio, aun cuando me miraba…”

“¿Quien es Bucky?” Le pregunta, sabe que es un pilar importante así como una vez lo fue el castaño. “¿Sabes quien es? ¿donde podría estar? Podremos ayudarlo.”

“Hay una base central en Europa del Este. Sokovia.” Le confiesa Bucky después de aclarar con esfuerzo un poco sus memorias. “Barón Wolfgang Von Strucker, ha estado haciendo experimentos con personas para mejorar sus habilidades gracias a una pequeña muestra que tienen del terceracto que consiguieron en Nuevo México, aunque solo han sobrevivido dos. Se la llevaron ahí para ser la mecánico de los nuevos equipos para llevar aquellos experimentos y a mi con la misión de matar al matrimonio Stark.”

El castaño coge aire, tratando de tranquilizarse y mantener un poco la compostura, pero los recuerdos le dejan una impotencia y no sabe porque. “Tienes que ayudarla, ya no grita cuando esta en la silla y en su cabello ya no lleva su listón rojo que hace juego con su vestido nuevo de color azul.”

“…Bucky…” Dice Steve con la voz en un hilo.

“Tienes que ayudarla.” Le pide con voz rota Bucky a causa de la desesperación, pues ha recordado el porque de aquella necesidad de protección. “Tienes que ayudar a Tony, Steve.”


	3. Chapter 3

Corre por aquellos pasillos que se ha memorizado a fuego en su mente mientras escucha la voz de Clint y Sam en el comunicador sobre los enemigos caídos donde estaban asignados junto con la voz de María Hill dandole a todos indicaciones sobre aquellos soldados enemigos y el mismo golpea varios de ellos con su escudo en el proceso, sin importarle en lo más mínimo en medir su fuerza al lanzarlos en el aire para quitarlos de su camino mientras revisa el lugar de aquella base. 

Mientras se adentra más en la instalación y escucha los sonidos de golpes y armas como fondo recuerda los años en el campo de batalla en bases enemigas; puede escuchar la voz de Hope Van Dyne dando indicaciones en el ínter comunicador y dando avisos de pasillos falsos donde podría haber enemigos cerca para los demás integrantes de aquel equipo basándose en el desarrollo de aquel asalto. 

Da una vuelta y puede ver una emboscada de varios soldados enemigos con sus armas listas antes de disparar. Steve solo puede levantar el escudo como medio de protección antes de lanzarse contra ellos mientras toma una de las armas olvidadas de los que han caído para responder, tal y como lo hizo varias veces en la guerra mientras se abre paso, dejando a varios inconscientes (o muertos, la verdad no le importa en este punto) detrás de el.

Puede escuchar en el ínter comunicador que tiene en sus oídos la situación de sus nuevos compañeros, muy diferentes a su antiguo equipo de asalto ‘Los Comandos Aulladores’ e inconscientemente recuerda lo que ha sucedido semanas atrás… Después de la aparición de Bucky y, con ello, aquella horrible confesión.

Recuerda el mundo caerse en pedazos al saber que Tony, una de las personas que más quiso en el mundo, esta viva y prisionera de HYDRA como Bucky lo fue en su momento; ver la puerta de aquella habitación abrirse con un Howard histérico pidiendo que le diga absolutamente todo y gritando ordenes para salir en la búsqueda de aquella base en Siberia y con ello rescatar a su hermana antes que Fury entrara y lo sacara de ahí aun bajo las negativas y amenazas del peli blanco. Es gracias a los métodos de Sam y la presencia de Steve cuando Bucky se tranquiliza, hace memoria y escribe mientras habla sobre todo lo que sabe, tal menos empieza a recordar y todo se vuelve cada vez más claro para el castaño.

Barón Wolfgang Von Stricker es el que encabeza en la exploración y experimentación de aquella muestra del terceracto para desarrollar soldados ‘perfectos y habilidades únicas’, utilizando como base la tecnología de Henry Pym que les ha proporcionado generosamente Darren Cross con tal de mejorar el original y apoderarse de dicha tecnología; hay unas personas conocidas como el Dr. Aldrich Killian y la Dra. Maya Hansen que esta proporcionando una versión inspirada en el suero original, una que ‘curaba’ discapacidades y mejoraba las habilidades de las personas aunque esta era inestable. Al parecer había hecho un trato con HYDRA de ofrecerle dicha formula terminada a cambio de sujetos dispuestos a experimentación… Además de que había un traidor que facilitaba las armas de las Industrias STARK para la utilización y reproducción mejorada de manera ilegal, sin mencionar que habían iniciado un tráfico sutil de adamantium extraído ilegalmente de Wakanda.

Steve solo puede sentir su boca seca mientras escucha aquella información y decide que es hora de formar un plan de ataque a aquella base central ubicado en Siberia. Llaman a Henry Pym, pues aunque ya no es un agente de SHIELD le concierne ya que es su tecnología la que esta envuelta aunque trae dos acompañantes: a su hija Hope Van Dyne y a su protegido Scott Lang; Sam Wilson, Sharon Carter y Natasha Romanov se unen de inmediato a aquella misión sin pensarlo dos veces; el Agente Coulson y Clint trae consigo a un sujeto llamado Thor, ya que al parecer tiene un papel importante por lo ocurrido en Nuevo México; al Rey de Wakanda, T’Challa, debido a la extracción de aquel extraño material y pide unirse para tomar cartas en el asunto; al Coronel James Rhodes y el Científico Bruce Banner bajo el orden del Director Fury debido a que estos dos últimos eran de gran utilidad, ya que el primero estaba a cargo de la investigación sobre el trafico de armas estadounidenses gracias a un grupo terrorista ‘Los Diez Anillos' y el segundo por su conocimiento en radiación gama que podrían ayudar a la localización del lugar basándose en el rastreo de la radiación del terceracto, sin mencionar esa ‘pequeña habilidad verde’; Bucky es el ultimo en unirse después de vencer su temor inicial de volver a ese lugar.

“La traeremos de vuelta a casa.”

Es lo único que dice Bucky en un susurro cuando están solos, a solo unos minutos de ir a la misión. Steve solo puede poner una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo mientras lo mira, puede ver que el castaño solo le regala una pequeña sonrisa y el rubio se la devuelve, agradecido por aquellas simples pero valiosas palabras que le dan un poco de calma antes de ponerse en el papel sereno de Capitán América.

El rubio escucha la voz de Scott donde anuncia que han soltado a aquellos dos sujetos que han sobrevivido a la ‘medicina mágica’ de HYDRA y al parecer tienen habilidades ‘únicas’; oye la voz de Sam maldecir por debajo y a Rhodes diciendo algo sobre que ‘no estaba en su contrato cuando firmó’ mientras escucha como fondo los rugidos del doctor Banner en su faceta verde.

“No te preocupes Capitán, nosotros nos encargaremos mientras nuestra compañera de armas se encarga de obtener toda la información.”

Escuchando aquello por parte de Thor se adentra más a aquellos pasillos del edificio antes de que se le una Bucky unos momentos más tarde al vencer a un pequeño pelotón de soldados enemigos poco experimentados, el castaño ve al rubio y lo saluda con un gesto con la cabeza mientras se ajusta los pequeños articulares que cubren dentro de su oído para evitar otro episodio como en Triskelion antes de volver a cargar el arma que lleva consigo y el oji azul ajuste su escudo, ambos adentrándose aun más en la boca del lobo a cada paso que daban.

Terminan bajando unas gruesas escaleras de metal donde los guía el sargento y logran noquear uno que otro sujeto con bata blanca que se les cruce en el camino, hasta que llegan a una gran puerta doble de metal que al capitán se le figura a una pequeña bodega para armas. Con un movimiento rápido y preciso utiliza el escudo para romper un costado de la puerta para poder entrar sin necesidad de claves o llaves que solo dios sabrá; con una pequeña señal ambos se preparan con sus armas antes de entrar.

La castaña se levanta de su lugar al verlos, sus ojos castaños están vacíos de emociones, su cara esta neutral sin mostrar ningún signo de reconocimiento y su cabello esta largo y maltratado, tanto que sus rizos están enredados. Sus manos están sucias de grasa igual que su ropa y esta rodeada de varios pedazos de metal; sostiene una extraña arma metálica de forma tosca que esta conectado a algo y lo pone sobre la mesa sin dejar de mirar a ambos.

Steve siente un nudo en la boca del estómago y extiende una mano en su dirección, dando inconscientemente un paso hacia ella. “Tony…”

“¡Steve, espera-!“

Bucky solo tuvo tiempo para coger del brazo a Steve para evitar su avance antes que Tony cogiera rápidamente aquel arma y los apuntara antes de tirar aquel gatillo, causando que ambos hombres cerraran los ojos de manera instintiva antes de recibir la bala que jamás llegó, en cambio solo se puede escuchar un peso muerto caer al suelo y pueden darse cuenta que es Baron Strucker, que ha caído muerto gracias un tiro limpio en medio de sus ojos.

Ambos regresan su mirada a la castaña; su mirada es fría y tiene el brazo estirado, aun sujetando con fuerza aquel arma en alto antes de que que su mano tiemble casi de manera inexistente y deje caer el arma en el proceso. Hay un temblor en sus labios, murmurando algo como si fuera una pequeña plegaria, en total silencio y deja caer ambos brazos en sus costados aun con sus manos sacudiéndose tímidamente junto con aquella mirada castaña que tiembla a su vez.

Bucky se acerca con cuidado, bajando su arma a casi a un punto de arrojarla a un lado y Steve decide bajar su escudo siguiendo las acciones de su amigo a unos cuentos pasos de distancia mientras ambos se acercan a Tony de forma cautelosa.

“¿Me recuerdas?” Le pregunta Bucky, ganándose que Tony le devuelva la mirada. “Solía estar contigo haciendo guardia mientras te vigilaba. Solías ver mi brazo cuando creías que no estaba prestando atención…”

En aquella mirada castaña hay una pequeña chispa de reconocimiento mientras lo escucha, hace un movimiento mudo con los labios de forma rápida que el rubio no logra leer. Hay alguien que habla por el comunicador pero ambos veteranos de la segunda guerra lo ignoran, observando a la castaña frente a ellos desvía la mirada hacia la muñeca del icono y héroe de guerra… Su mirada enfocada en aquel viejo listón de color rojo.

Tony cruza el dedo indice y corazón de su mano derecha sobre sus labios con un ligero movimiento hacia abajo sobre sus labios. Vuelve a repetir la acción mientras el movimiento de sus labios lo acompañan y pueden leer lo que trata de decir.

_Rojo. Rojo._

El rubio solo puede quitarse el listón que yace en su muñeca de forma celosa antes de entregárselo a la castaña, ella titubea un poco pero coge aquel pedazo de tela que ha sobrevivido tantos años bajando su vista sobre aquel pedazo de color rojo antes de volverla a levantar y mirarlos a ambos; sus ojos están cristalinos y sus manos tiemblan aun más. 

Desvía su cabeza a un lado al sentir la mano del rubio sobre su hombro, esperando un castigo por atreverse a romper la compostura. Pero lo único que siente es otro par de manos posarse en su otro hombro solitario, logrando así que enfoque su vista en aquellas dos figuras que la miran con algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo y no puede identificar.

“Todo esta bien, Tony.” Le dice Steve de forma suave y tranquila. “Vamos a casa.”

* * *

Durante el camino a una pequeña pero protegida base de SHIELD todos están en silencio, han dejado a María Hill y al Agente Coulson encargados junto con otros agentes de SHIELD encarcelar a los enemigos y analizar el lugar antes de destruirlo por completo, dejándolos a ellos con la tarea de vigilar a los gemelos Maximoff.

“Así que ¿te gustan los gatos?” Es lo primero que dice Sam mientras mira a T’Challa con tal de romper el silencio.

“Sam.”

“¿Que es lo que van a hacer con nosotros?” Pregunta Wanda viendo primero a Sharon que era la encargada de turno de vigilarlos, recorriendo la vista en cada uno de ellos hasta terminar con Steve.

“Van a quedar bajo custodia de SHIELD.” Le responde Natasha, viéndola como se da pequeños masajes en aquella muñeca torcida gracias a Clint. “Hasta que sepan que hacer con ustedes y sus cómplices de HYDRA.”

“Nosotros solo queremos que Howard Stark pague.” Es la respuesta de Pietro mientras trata de ignorar el dolor de aquella pierna rota gracias a Thor y su acento extranjero se haga mas notorio gracias a la rabia que lleva aquel muchacho de cabello platinado. “Por sus bombas causo la muerte de nuestros padres en nuestra propia casa, dejándonos solos y con miedo a que aquella ultima bomba que llevaba su nombre y estaba frente a nosotros detonara.”

“Tiene que pagar todo lo que nos hizo.” Es la respuesta de su hermana gemela. “¿Que mejor venganza que unirnos voluntariamente con HYDRA para cumplir nuestros planes?”

Nadie pudo argumentar ni contradecir absolutamente nada pues escuchan un chillido de dolor proveniente de la castaña que se ha mantenido moviendo los labios en silencio y dejando de jugar con el listón se lleva las manos hacia su cabeza, haciendo que los lamentos se hagan más fuerte. Steve es el primero en reaccionar.

“Tony-“

“¡No!” Su voz es ronca y rota por la falta de uso, su respiración se hace más agitada con cada segundo y Sam reconoce los signos de un episodio que ha visto el con anterioridad con veteranos recién llegados de la guerra. “¡No, no, no, NO!”

“Respira conmigo Tony.” Le pide Sam, acercándose despacio para evitar que se complique el episodio. “Trata de respirar conmigo…”

“¡Howard!” Grita Tony mientras se mece hacia delante y hacia atrás aun con sus manos en la cabeza. “¡Howard! _Fratello!_ ¡Bucky! ¡Steve! _Qualcuno mi aiuti, per favore!_ ”

“Vamos cariño respira conmigo.” Le susurra el afroamericano mientras la toma suavemente de las manos para evitar que se haga daño. “Steve y Bucky están a salvo. ¿Ves? Están contigo y muy pronto veremos a Howard. Inhala y exhala, eso es…”

Repiten el ejercicio unas cuantas veces más hasta que logra tranquilizarla por completo. Cuando está más tranquila ambos soldados de la vieja gran guerra se ponen a sus costados y ella solo los atrae más hacia su persona mientras se soba de forma distraída su pecho. “ _Fratello_ …Steve…Bucky…”

“Ustedes no son las únicas víctimas de los juegos de ajedrez de HYDRA.” Es lo único que puede decir T’Challa a los gemelos Maximoff. “Además el señor Stark ya ha pagado su deuda de sangre varias veces hace varias décadas atrás.”

El rey de Wakanda no agrega nada más y los demás tampoco, solo se quedan viendo al trio que yace abrazados mientras Clint pilotea en silencio el Quinjet hasta llegar a su destino. Con movimientos expertos aterriza en aquella pista y abre la compuerta una vez que el aterrizaje a sido exitoso y las turbinas yacen apagadas.

Quienes los esperan están el General Fury acompañado con un equipo medico, la vieja Agente Carter, el secretario Everett Ross, y a un lado de Fury y Peggy, esta Howard que corre hacia la castaña apenas la ve en los brazos de aquellos viejos conocidos de la infancia sin importarle romper la compostura frente a todos.

“¡Natasha!”

La oji castaña solo puede abrazarlo con fuerza una vez que se encuentra en los brazos del peli blanco. “Howard, Howard, Howard…”

El mencionado solo puede besarle las mejillas, la frente y los cabellos enredados una y otra vez de forma desesperada, sin romper el abrazo más de lo necesario y susurra rápidamente su nombre entre beso y beso.

Tony solo lo mira antes de fruncir el ceño. “ _Vecchio._ ”

Howard solo puede reír, y le acaricia las mejillas quitando los pocos restos de suciedad que conserva antes de regalarle un beso en la coronilla y abrazar nuevamente a la mujer, pues tiene miedo que si la suelta podría desvanecerse en una nube de humo. 

“ _Oh, mia sorella! Non sai quanto mi sei mancata e pianto per te, tesoro_!” Exclama el hombre en un perfecto italiano mientras acaricia las mejillas de su hermana. “ _Ho pensato che fossi morto, e una parte di me è morta quel giorno. Perdonami per non aver cercato. Si prega di perdonare tuo fratello maggiore non si protegge da tutto ciò che hai passato. Ti prego, perdonami._ ”

“ _Non importa, io sono qui.Non c'è nulla da perdonare._ ” Le susurra quedito en un murmullo ronco y se lleva una mano a su pecho. “ _Fa male._ ”

“ _Oh piccolo bambino. Il mio piccolo bambino_.”

Howard solo puede atraerla mas hacia su cuerpo si eso era posible y mira al resto del equipo que fue a aquella misión en aquella base en Siberia. “Muchas gracias, muchas gracias por traer de vuelta a mi hermanita.”

Y sin agregar nada más da media vuelta y se lleva consigo a Tony dentro de las oficinas de SHIELD sin importarle en lo más mínimo dejar a la mayoría de los presentes con la boca abierta por aquello ultimo que acababa de decir.

“¿Me estas diciendo que es su hermana?” Pregunta Scott al aire. “¡Pensé que era una misión para rescatar a su hija! ¡¿Como es posible que se vea tan joven?!”

“…Eso no lo vi venir.”

* * *

Mientras los gemelos esta bajo la custodia de SHIELD les informan que todo aquel ataque que sufrió su familia y ataco su ciudad por aquellas armas STARK fue gracias a las armas que ha conseguido, modificado y manejado por HYDRA haciendo una prueba de armas aprovechando un ataque terrorista que se le adjunto a Estados Unidos.

Las personas que están más cerca de aquella habitación de interrogación pueden escuchar un llanto sofocado y un golpe que suena demasiado brusco y pesado que hace retumbar la pared al chocar. No mencionan nada cuando ven a Wanda con los ojos hinchados, los cabellos platinados de Pietro despeinados con sus puños lastimados ni los reportes ni videos de HYDRA que les dieron a ambos que yacen regados y casi destrozados por la habitación.

Piden hablar con el General Fury y ambos hermanos le ofrecen un trato. 

Al final de aquel día ya hay otros dos miembros potenciales a prueba para pertenecer a SHIELD.

* * *

Ese mismo día es cuando Howard se da cuenta la verdadera razón del dolor de pecho que sufre Tony que le había mencionado pues mientras están en el área médica se da cuenta que hay una pequeña pieza circular de metal con una luz de color azul en medio de su pecho.

“Experimento fallido. Una bomba.” Le confiesa a su hermano con una mirada perdida en sus ojos cafés. “Aleja los fragmentos de metralla del corazón.”

Howard solo puede abrazarla y prometerle que van a buscar una solución, antes de alejarse y se excusa de buscarle ropa limpia antes de salir del lugar dejándola con los otros médicos del lugar.

El mayor no dice nada cuando ve a Steve sentado en el suelo a un lado de la puerta llorando en silencio, solo se sienta su lado y se permite dejar sus lágrimas caer haciendo compañía en aquel sentimiento de dolor.

No mencionan aquel episodio. Howard solo puede aceptar aquella ropa limpia que le tiende Bucky una vez que los ve cuando sale de sus exámenes médicos, vestido con ropa cómoda y limpia mientras huele a jabón gracias a la ducha que se dio. El mayor solo le da un pequeño apretón en forma de agradecimiento antes de ingresar nuevamente a aquella ala medica donde se encuentra la castaña, regalándole una mirada que era simplemente una máscara de fingida tranquilidad.

Bucky toma el lugar de Howard al lado de Steve y no dice nada. El rubio tampoco. Solo se quedan en silencio viendo a uno que otro personal pasar durante un rato, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos de todo lo ocurrido en tan poco tiempo hasta que Howard vuelva y los acompañe sentándose en el suelo sumándose al silencio.

Por un momento solo son aquellos tres chicos de Brooklyn que estaban llenos de sueños por delante, pensando su próxima travesura que contar y se les unirá Tony antes de la merienda.

Cuando se van no dicen nada de aquel episodio de debilidad, solo se miran los tres antes de irse cada quien por su lado, cumpliendo así su viejo código de honor entre hombres.

* * *

“Hola Tony.”

La castaña solo puede levantar la vista hacia aquellos ojos azules, cerrando la libreta con la cual estaba escribiendo hace unos momentos y moviera los libros de robótica a un lado, sonriendo de lado al verlo e indicarle con su mano que tomara asiento.

“¡Hey Capipaleta!”

Steve solo puede responderle la sonrisa al verla y escucharla tan animada, ignorando ese horrible sobrenombre que ganó al ser descubierto en hielo y le han dado el equipo con tal de verla tan feliz y relajada. 

“Te traje un refrigerio y una de esas revistas que te gustan.” 

Tomando asiento le tiende la nueva revista de tecnología el cual ella le agradece antes de que empiece a picotear la comida y hablar de términos que desconoce y solo pueda entender como varias veces ciertos nombres del equipo con alguna otra anécdota donde volverá a incluir ese lenguaje extraño que hace que sus ojos brillen de felicidad.

Se alegra ver como se ha abierto después de tres meses de puro tratamientos y terapias exhaustivas, poco a poco abriéndose hacia las demás personas y dejando a un lado el nerviosismo, el silencio y ataques de ansiedad; ya no se encierra en si misma, no mira temerosa a las caras nuevas y poco a poco ha empezado ha hablar con los demás que no fueran Howard. Su pequeño sobrino Arno es una de sus personas favoritas cuando habla por teléfono o la viene a visitar pues el pequeño se emociona tanto en cuestión de tecnología que incluso han empezado a realizar un proyecto secreto bajo la supervisión de Edwin y Anna Jarvis. 

Y aunque sabe que no es la misma que conoce desde la tierna infancia tampoco es la misma que ha pasado guerra y mucho menos la que ha pasado en cautiverio en contra de su voluntad.

Es una nueva versión de Tony que estaba dispuesto a descubrir.

“Veo que empezaron a comer galletitas y pastelillos sin mi.”

“¡Robocop!” Le saluda Tony haciendo una referencia de la cultura moderna. 

“¡Hey Bucky!” Le saluda Steve a su viejo amigo, alegrándose verlo más relajado gracias a las terapias. “Veo que por fin has decidido recoger tu cabello en una coleta.”

“Cállate imbécil.”

“Mejores amigos desde la infancia, Bucky Barnes y Steven Rogers.” Cita la castaña con voz alegre y burlona viendo a los dos mientras levanta su vaso en forma de un brindis. “Inseparables tanto en el patio de la escuela como en el campo de batalla.”

Los hombres solo se pueden reír antes de que la única mujer del pequeño grupo empiece a balbucear de forma alegre posibles mejoras para el brazo de metal del viejo sargento, el cual le sugiere cosas más alocadas que la idea anterior haciéndolos reír nuevamente y el castaño haga una burla en cuestión del pobre uso de la tecnología del rubio antes que la castaña defienda el honor tecnológico del capitán.

* * *

“T-tío St- Steve…” 

Es lo primero que escucha Steve al contestar su teléfono, haciendo que se ponga en alerta al escuchar a su pequeño ahijado llorando al otro lado de la linea. Deja a un lado sus informes y se enfoca en el pequeño Arno, poniéndose en modo ‘Capitán América’.

“Tranquilo Arno, respira y trata de decirme que es lo que pasa.”

“Tengo mucho miedo, tío Steve.” Le dice Arno aun con los rastros de llanto en su voz, aunque esta murmurando bajito como si no quisieran que lo escucharan otras personas. “Tía Natasha me ordenó que me fuera a esconder y que no hiciera ruido.”

Arno vuelve a sollozar quedito y a Steve siente que se le ha ido la sangre de la cara. “¿Donde están?”

“E- estamos en la casa.” Le dice el pequeño. “M-mis papás ni los Jarvis están, solo estamos nosotros dos haciendo un proyecto secreto p-pero alguien se acaba de meter a la casa…” 

Arno se queda en silencio, escucha un movimiento al otro lado de la linea junto con unos pasos que se escuchan peligrosamente cerca del escondite del niño y se detienen durante un tiempo que a Steve le resulto demasiado largo, antes de escuchar los pasos alejarse con algo sonando curiosamente como una copa chocando suavemente con una superficie de cristal.

El rubio solo puede mandar un mensaje de alerta al Agente Coulson antes de volver a hablar mientras tome su escudo y se suba a su motocicleta antes de salir a carretera. “No te muevas de tu lugar Arno, voy en camino.”

“Okay… ¿Tía Natasha?” Pregunta quedito el pequeño, se escucha un pequeño crujido y el rubio sospecha que estaba escondido en un armario de la cocina. “¿Tía…?”

Lo único que se puede escuchar a continuación es el teléfono caer contra el suelo de forma brusca y pasos apresurados acompañado con el llanto de Arno llamando a Tony antes que se corte la comunicación.

“¡¿Arno?! ¡¿Arno?!” Pregunta de forma desesperada Steve mientras esquiva los autos al pasar, antes que suelte una maldición entre dientes y acelere aun más la motocicleta hacia la casa de los Stark’s causando que se gane ‘saludos amistosos’ por parte de varios conductores.

Cuando llega a su destino puede ver que ha simple vista no ha pasado absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal hasta que toca el picaporte de la puerta y se da cuenta que ha sido ligeramente forzada para su allanamiento; sin más preámbulos decide entrar con cuidado con el escudo listo para hacerle frente a cualquier enemigo que se le presente. Mientras avanza puede ver que no hay forcejeo: no hay muebles volteados, no hay ventanas rotas o armas blancas utilizadas… 

Cuando ingresa a aquella sala de estar su pie se encuentra con los restos de lo que alguna vez fue un vaso de cristal y puede ver que hay un rastro gracias al refresco derramado que alguna vez estuvo a punto de ser bebido. Hay un gran estruendo de cristales rompiéndose y Steve no lo piensa dos veces antes de ir corriendo hasta la fuente del sonido, levantando el escudo para utilizarla a la mínima provocación.

Cuando llega a la fuente del sonido -el cual resulta ser el sótano- hay tres cosas que lo dejan en completo shock: la primera es que hay un extraño hombre de color rojo en pose defensiva mientras protege a las dos personas que están detrás de él, la segunda es que Obadiah Stane yace inconsciente con una horrible herida en la cabeza mientras sostiene una pequeña pieza de metal azul la cual esta familiarizado y la tercera es que Tony tiene algunas piezas de metal rodeando su cuerpo con un brazo extendido hacia la persona inconsciente mientras abraza a Arno.

El primero en reaccionar es el pequeño que mira al rubio con esos ojos idénticos a los de su tía, aunque están un poco cristalinos a causa del llanto, antes de separarse y correr a aquellos familiares brazos. 

“¡Tío Steve!”

“¡Stevie!”

Steve solo puede evitar caerse al sentir dos pares de brazos completamente distintos pero familiares envolviendo su cuerpo con fuerza, haciendo que suelte su escudo y los envuelva en un abrazo y con la mirada busque posibles heridas en los castaños antes de ver a aquel hombre de apariencia única.

“Lamento conocerlo en una mala circunstancia, Capitán.” Le responde aquel hombre con una voz que relaciona extrañamente con Edwin Jarvis. “Pero ya todo esta fuera de peligro.”

“Igual yo.” Le responde Steve y vaya que no eran las mejores circunstancias de conocer a alguien. “Pero me alegro que alguien estuviera alguien protegiéndolos mientras llegaba. Steve Rogers.”

“Mucho gusto en conocerlo Capitán Steve Rogers.” Acepta la mano aquel hombre que extrañamente estaba vestido de un traje color verde y tenía una piedra amarilla en su frente.

No puede agregar nada más debido a que hay varias personas que entran en la habitación; Clint y Scott anuncian la presencia gracias al arquero esta listo para lanzar la flecha al menor descuido y Ant-Man esta en el hombro de Ojo de Halcón; Pietro llega en un borrón cargando a su hermana Wanda; Natasha y Bucky entran listos con sus armas mientras que Rhodey y Sam entran tranquilamente aunque sus poses son defensivas, y los últimos en entrar son Thor y Bruce  aunque el ultimo de forma precavida a causa de Hulk.

“Tony, no es por presionarte ni nada pero ¿quien es tu amigo?” Es la pregunta que le regala Bruce en nombre de todos los presentes.

“¡Es la visión del futuro!” Es la respuesta del pequeño que brinca a los brazos de su tía.

“Me gustaría saber como tiene la Gema del Conocimiento…”

“¿Gema del Conocimiento?” Es la pregunta de Rhodey con incredulidad reflejada en su cara ante tal mención de Thor y no es el único.

“¿Estas tratando de decir que el tipo tiene una gema que básicamente tiene el conocimiento del universo?” Pregunta con incredulidad Sam. “¿Enserio?”

“…No tengo la menor idea como terminó con esa gema en su cabeza.” Es la única respuesta que puede dar Tony mientras ve a todo el equipo y se da cuenta que ‘la visión del futuro’ tenía una hermosa capa color oro que hacía competencia con la de Thor. “Me gustaría seguir platicando pero antes de buscar respuestas y dar mi testimonio ¿porque no encarcelan a Obadiah y me pasan mi nuevo reactor? No me malinterpreten amo mi viejo reactor pero no tiene la misma potencia y siento que me voy a caer en cualquier momento a causa del mareo.”

Natasha es la primera en reaccionar y coger el pequeño reactor abandonado antes de tomar a la genio. “Vamos Stark, creo que necesitas ir con el médico.”

“Nooo.” Se queja la castaña pero se deja llevar. “Solo necesito desinfectante y unas manos pequeñas. ¿Tu tienes manos pequeñas? Necesito que alguien pueda meter las manos en mi pecho pero Pepper ya no quiere hacerlo…¡Wanda! ¡Ella tiene manos pequeñas!”

Sin más preámbulos Tony toma del brazo a Wanda mientras es guiada por Natasha y Arno, dejando a los hombres solos, los cuales se miran y balancean de forma un poco incómoda por la situación al no saber que hacer.

“Linda capa. Me gusta como hace juego con el color de tu gema.” Scott hace unas señas donde esta aquella piedra en la cabeza de aquel hombre.

“Gracias.”

Es lo único que dice y vuelven a quedar en el silencio incómodo, tanto que incluso Thor se pone a jugar con las correas de su martillo antes de que escuchen la voz de María Hill exigiendo la presencia de todos al pie de las escaleras y cruce los brazos como una madre lo haría con sus hijos.

“Esto es demasiado incómodo.”

Y todos los hombres de aquel grupo deciden darle la razón al pequeño susurro por parte de Pietro Maximoff. Pero ninguno de ellos lo admiten en voz alta y se encamina con el inevitable encuentro con el Director Fury que les dará un informe sobre la situación y exija saber quien es el nuevo sujeto que los acompaña.

La única respuesta que obtienen es que se presenta a si mismo como Visión, antes de que hable sobre los fraudes y movimientos ilegales dentro de la empresa STARK  junto con la avaricia de poseer el nuevo reactor que habían desarrollado los hermanos genios por parte de Obadiah Stane.

Howard le rompe la nariz a Stane con un puñetazo apenas y lo ve que lo escoltan unos agentes para su juicio, dando así terminando cualquier conexión con su antiguo socio además de mencionarle su inminente despido.

* * *

“No creerás lo que se sucedió en la tienda que hay cerca del parque. ”

Abre la puerta con un poco dificultad, pues es para menos debido a que sus manos están llenas debido a las cajas de comida rápida, bebidas gaseosas y un bolsas de comida chatarra que trae consigo para la noche de películas que ha acordado con Tony, una forma de atrapar todas las cosas que se han perdido durante las ultimas décadas según las palabras de la castaña y una pequeña tradición que repiten con Bucky aunque sea una vez al mes.

Deja en la cocina las cosas mientras busca un tazón para las frituras mientras se lamenta la ausencia de su amigo y compañero de piso debido a una pequeña misión con Sam y Clint de ultimo minuto; podrían haberlo pasado para otro día si no fuera por Bucky que les dio ‘permiso’ de ver una película sin él pero con la condición de que el escogerá la próxima película a ver igual que la cena.

El rubio solo bufa al recordar aquello mientras ingresa a aquella salida con los refrescos y el tazón lleno con chucherías donde esta la televisión lista para el próximo maratón. Pasea su vista por aquel lugar y no encuentra ninguna señal por parte de la castaña, así que sospecha que debe estar usando el baño que esta en su habitación debido a que Bucky ha dejado su cuarto bajo llave y no cuentan con otro baño. Toca la puerta de su alcoba anunciando su presencia pero al no escuchar respuesta decide abrir la puerta.

“¿Tony?” Pregunta Steve, ingresando lentamente antes de encontrarla con la mirada, sentada a un lado de la cama dandole la espalda con el cabello húmedo a causa de un baño al quitarse los resumidos de aceite y vestida en pijama de Star Wars. “¿…Tony?”

Se acerca hasta quedar a solo tres pasos de distancia y puede ver que la cama esta llena de cartas viejas que el reconoce, pues sabe muy bien que estaban en una caja debajo de su cama. No dice nada cuando Tony levanta su mirada color chocolate posarse sobre el, todo el habla se le ha ido al ver que sostiene aquella vieja ultima carta que mando ella en la guerra.

 

_‘…A veces cuando el sueño se me escapa por las noches suelo recordar los viejos tiempos donde nos veíamos casi a diario y yo aun vivía en América, solía preguntarme las mismas cosas: ¿Que es lo que estarán haciendo? ¿Habrán conseguido aquellos sueños de los que hablábamos cuando pensábamos al crecer? ¿Se habrán olvidado de mi?_

_Aun estando en guerra me sigo haciendo esas preguntas solo que hay otras más que me persiguen casi a diario mientras ayudo a los refugiados a escapar de los horrores que nos persiguen: ¿Se habrán unido a la guerra? ¿Estarán vivos? Si están en el campo de batalla ¿habrá alguien especial esperándolos ansiosamente en casa? Con solo hacerme esta ultima pregunta se me retuerce el corazón cada vez que eso viene a mi mente, me pregunto si fui lo demasiado cobarde en decirte aquellas palabras en un idioma que no entendías y me atreví a confesarte con toda mi alma aquel día en que te vi por ultima vez._

_Suelo mirar aquel listón que utilice cuando bailamos aquella vez para darme un poco de consuelo, pero creo que es momento que sea tuyo. Se que estará en buenas manos y me lo devolverás una vez que vuelva a casa. Me pregunto si hubieras entendido mis palabras aquel día me verías de la misma forma de la que yo siempre te vi._

_Si hubiera sido así o al menos hubiera sido más valiente para robarte un solitario beso ¿hubiera sido la afortunada mujer en casarme contigo?’_

 

“¿Lo hubiera sido?” Su voz es frágil y temerosa, tal y como lo fue hace poco más de un año desde que la rescataron de aquel infierno en Siberia. Su mirada es simplemente indescifrable. “Si hubiera sido valiente en aquel entonces ¿te hubieras casado conmigo.”

“…Si.” Le responde en un susurro firme e ignora el sentimiento cuando lo supo al leer aquella carta. “Hubiera sido el hombre más feliz del mundo al haberme casado con alguien que me amo cuando yo simplemente no lo hacía.”

Se quedan en silencio, lo único que hace ruido es la leve y casi inexistente respiración de ambos. Tony baja la mirada rompiendo el contacto y Steve solo puede cerrar los ojos e ignorar el posible futuro que pudo haber sido y no fue. No se da cuenta cuando la castaña corta la distancia entre ambos y solo porque siente una mano acunando su rostro es cuando se atreve abrir los ojos topándose con aquellos ojos castaños que lo miran como lo hicieron siempre solo que ahora le puede dar un nombre.

“Si te pido que te cases conmigo ahora ¿lo harías?”

“Lo haría en un instante.”

Tony solo le puede sonreír y sus ojos se ponen acuosos al escuchar aquello, Steve le responde aquella sonrisa antes de besarle todo el rostro: frente, párpados, mejillas, nariz hasta que se topa con aquellos labios regalándole así el primer beso entre ambos de muchos más que vendrán. Cuando se separan el rubio solo puede atraerla en un abrazo y levantarla en el aire mientras giran y giran, ambos riendo a carcajadas, antes de volverla a ponerla en el suelo sin dejar a un lado aquel abrazo.

_“Quando vai a casa, Steve... Io ti sposerò.”_ Repite Tony aquellas palabras que le dijo hace varias décadas atrás. “Estoy en casa Steve. Por fin estoy en casa.”

Steve solo puede reír con alegría antes de besarle sus cabellos y repartirle pequeños besos en el rostro de Tony, la cual ríe con alegría ante su acción.

“Estamos en casa.”

* * *

Esta nervioso y sus manos están frías, no le sorprendería que empezarán a sudar al menor descuido así que solo se restriega las manos contra su pantalón antes que se de la media vuelta al escuchar aquella música y las demás personas se levanten de sus lugares viendo a aquellas personas que entran por la puerta.

La primera persona que ve es a la pequeña Cassie ( que a duras penas apenas aprendió el arte de caminar) aventando los pequeños pétalos por el pasillo acompañada de Visión, la cual la trae cogida de la mano y camina al ritmo de la pequeña. Cuando vuelve a posar la vista hacia aquel pasillo puede ver a Howard vestido en su mejor traje y en su brazo a su hermana Natasha vestida en un hermoso vestido blanco mientras su reactor azul brilla haciendo contraste de una forma hermosa contra su vestido, y sobre todo hace contraste con su viejo y orgulloso uniforme de SSR que porta para la ocasión.

Cuando su amigo la entrega en el altar, el soldado no puede dejar de verla y poco escucha de aquella ceremonia que oficia aquel padre en la catedral de St. Joseph; solo puede admirarla en aquel vestido de novia, su cabello esta recogido en un hermoso y sencillo peinado, utilizando aquellos aretes color plata mientras sostiene un hermoso ramo de flores tradicionales para la ocasión. 

Admite que solo puede recordar Arno entregando los anillos, escuchar y decir sus votos que le salen del corazón; le regala un suave beso apenas el sacerdote se los permite declarándolos marido y mujer el cual roba varios suspiros por parte de la multitud femenina, carcajadas y chiflidos lobunos por parte del resto masculino al ver que Tony es la que se cuelga de su cuello y profundiza el beso.

“¿Esta feliz con su nueva esposa, señor Stark?”

Steve solo puede sonreír al escucharla y vuelve a besarla en medio de aquella pista de baile donde comparten su primer baile como esposos, el cual toca aquella vieja melodía que bailaron en Coner Island.

“Por supuesto señora Rogers, soy un esposo muy afortunado.”

Tony solo puede reír al escucharlo antes que se recargue en su hombro y le regale un beso en la mandíbula sin importarle balancearse perezosamente siempre con tal que este en los brazos de Steve, el cual solo le responde aquel gesto con besar aquella cabellera oscura que esta sujeto por aquel viejo listón rojo.

Algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo de color azul, los cuales resultaron el nuevo vestido de bodas, el viejo listón rojo, los aretes de plata de su cuñada María y el reactor que adornan su pecho.

“…Prepárate Steven Grant Stark Rogers, iremos a una nueva aventura.”

“Estoy ansioso para iniciar esta nueva aventura, Natasha Antoinette Rogers Stark.”

* * *

Corre con el aliento entrecortado apenas sus pies tocan el suelo al brincar de aquel helicóptero e ignora las advertencias de las personas vestidas de batas y uniformes prácticos así como ignora sus heridas, el estado de su uniforme o los gritos de sus compañeros (en especial si son de Bucky o Sam).

Recorre el lugar lo más que le permiten sus piernas cansadas y entumecidas, tanto que sube por las escaleras al ver que el elevador se tardaba demasiado para su gusto y se interponía en su destino para llegar más rápido. Sim más preámbulos sube hasta el piso deseado al subir las escaleras y llega a aquella puerta que abre sin ceremonias, haciendo que aquella persona levante la cabeza con rapidez al ver al intruso que había ingresado bruscamente a la habitación.

“¡Rogers!” Es el grito bajo que le regala la comúnmente la dulce y trabajadora Pepper al verlo llegar. “¡¿Que es lo que pasa contigo?! ¡Tony debe descansar, no llevarse sorpresas y sustos innecesarios!”

Steve no puede decir nada al sentir un duro golpe en la nuca por parte de Natasha y una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Wanda, María (tanto Stark como Hill), Hope, Anna, Sharon y Laura mientras Happy acomoda los globos, flores y regalos que hay en la habitación e ignora la furia de las mujeres de la habitación.

Solo se puede escuchar la risa alegre pero cansada por parte de Tony al ver aquella escena, la cual yace posada en aquella cama de hospital. “Steve, ven aquí. Quiero que conozcas a alguien.”

En silencio se acerca a la cama de su esposa, la cual trae en sus brazos un pequeño bultito de color azul. Tony solo puede verlo antes de tenderle una mano, la cual Steve acepta y entrelazan sus dedos para acto seguido guiarlo hasta que tome asiento a un lado de la cama.

“Dile hola a papá, Peter.” Pasa uno de sus dedos por la roja y regordeta mejilla de aquel recién nacido, el cual solo bosteza y abre sus ojitos azules con motitas color café, posado su mirada en el rostro del rubio. “Hola papá. Hola, hola, hola…” 

El rubio solo puede reír de forma corta y suave al ver al pequeño Peter, esta ansioso por cargarlo, oler aquel característico aroma a bebé y besarle aquella pequeña mata de color café que ha heredado de su madre pero no puede arriesgarlo al estar completamente sucio; nunca se lo perdonaría, así que solo se conforma con besar la frente de Tony y abrazarlos a los dos durante unos momentos antes que decida utilizar el baño para asearse y cargar a su primogénito después de unos años de matrimonio.

Cuando vuelve de asearse a conciencia y vestido con ropa limpia puede ver a todo el equipo cargando al pequeño -incluso cargado en brazos por Fury y María Hill en su momento- y ahora yace en los brazos de Bruce. Al notar la presencia del capitán le pasa el pequeño mientras Laura le ayuda a acomodar los brazos correctamente antes de sentir aquel pequeño peso en sus brazos.

Solo puede admirar la pequeña cara rojiza y redonda del pequeño Peter, contando los pequeños y finos deditos de las manos y pies. No se da cuenta que todos han salido de la habitación hasta que levanta la mirada y puede ver a Tony regalándole una de esas sonrisas que solo son para el. Sin decir nada se acerca y se sienta a su lado, la cual ella recarga su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo a un costado suyo mientras miran al pequeño que es la combinación perfecta de ellos dos.

No dice nada durante todo ese tiempo y solo puede arropar a la castaña con una manta al quedarse dormida por todo el esfuerzo realizado hace unas horas atrás. Sin preámbulos arrulla a su pequeño con una vieja canción de cuna irlandesa que le cantaba su difunta madre, Sarah, mientras piensa en lo afortunado que es al tener otro pedacito de Tony al cual amar.

* * *

 

Aquel jardín esta lleno de mesas y sillas llenas con un grupo pequeño de personas cercanos, un poco más grande al pasar el tiempo pero aun así manteniéndose pequeño. Pueden escuchar las risas de Cooper junto Arno al correr, con las bromas de Cassie a todos en general mientras Lila ayudaba su pequeño hermano Nathaniel a perfeccionar el arte de caminar igual que el pequeño Peter ayudaba a su pequeña hermana que apenas empezaba.

Steve solo puede ver a la pequeña melena rubia pelirroja de su hija, la cual le sonríe y lo mira con sus ojitos color chocolate al verlo y él le regresa el gesto a su pequeña Jessica, nombrada así por su madre ‘Sarah Jessica Rogers’ a petición de Tony.

Hay risas, platicas de viejas batallas y anécdotas vergonzosas, baile, fotos, comida, competencia sana e incluso un poco de karaoke mientras disfrutan aquella tarde.Un pequeño descanso en la vida de super héroes, guerras inexistentes asgardianas, espías, papeleo, ideas tecnológicas para la empresa, o en el caso de T’Challa la presión de gobernar un país.

Siente unos brazos rodeándolo por detrás y solo puede sonreír como el idiota enamorado que es al ver a Tony sonreírle como solo ella sabe antes de robarle un beso para la molestia de sus hijos. Siente que su corazón le da un vuelvo antes que se vuelva a acelerar tal y como lo hacía antes del suero. Se siente como aquel muchachito inexperto de tan solo dieciséis al sentir aquellos ojos color chocolate mirarle y no sabía darle nombre a aquel sentimiento.

Piensa todo lo que ha vivido, pasado y sentido. Recuerda que había perdido una parte suya al ver a Tony partir en aquel avión; aquel sentimiento de perdida inevitable aquella vez que despertó en el futuro y más aun el sentimiento de vacío al leer aquellas cartas que lo habían esperado todos esos años por su regreso de la guerra. 

Pero al ver a sus pequeños hijos jugando y riendo frente a el sabe que todo lo que una vez que había creído perdido esta ante sus ojos: su mejor amigo ha sobrevivido a aquella caída y ahora esta riendo alegre por una broma de Pietro y Thor; mantiene su viejo yo gracias a la presencia de Howard y sus bromas que no han cambiado a través de los años; hace lo que mas quiere para proteger a otros sin ser un soldado mas gracias a SHIELD y la Iniciativa Vengadores; tiene una hermosa y modesta casa cerca del campo donde puede crear hermosos paisajes que venderá para ayudar a los demás; tiene dos hermosos hijos que jamas pensó tener antes por ser demasiado débil y enfermizo ni después por su trabajo arriesgado y posible estado estéril gracias a los posibles efectos del suero, mucho menos casarse con alguien con miedo a que se le acabara su paciencia y amor por no aguantar ni comprender su estilo de vida una vez que se convirtió en el primer super soldado…Tony solo le sonríe cada vez que le confiesa eso ultimo antes hacerle una lista que ella no es cualquier mujer, ella misma es consultante y apoyo en SHIELD antes de llevarlo a su alcoba una vez que los niños están dormidos y le susurra hermosas palabras entre beso y beso mientras hacen el amor.

Quiere volver al pasado y decirle a su viejo yo que todo lo que pasará habrá valido la pena.

“¿En que piensas?”

“En nosotros.”

“Uh hum.” Es lo único que dice Tony. “¿Steve, eres feliz?”

Steve solo le sonríe antes de acunar su rostro y besarla. “Claro que si.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Y así terminamos esta pequeña historia que en lo personal me encariñe demasiado. Simplemente no lo quería terminar pero como bien dicen 'Lo difícil es empezar y terminar una historia.'
> 
> Espero que les guste y agradezco de ante mano a todos los que se tomaron las molestias de leer, dejar comentarios y kuddos. Simplemente me impulsan a seguir escribiendo.


End file.
